Full Ghost
by Garisfrey26
Summary: What if Danny didn't survive the portal and ended up in the ghost zone a full ghost? what if Sam and tucker weren't there? What if he met ember before she came to amity? How would the story Change? DannyxEmber
1. The Portal

_**HEY ALL THIS IS GARIS! SO ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAVE WRITTEN ON HERE SO I DISCONTINUED MY LAST STORY CAUSE IN ALL HONESTY I HAD NO IDEA WHERE I WAS GONNA GO WITH IT...**_

 ** _Danny: that's not true you just got busy with real life cause you have to provide for your family and honestly forgot where you were going with the story._**

 ** _Me:... Danny they don't need to know what is going on in my life..._**

 ** _Danny: but its the truth I cant lie I'm a hero._**

 ** _Me: oh really? hmmm 'cracks an evil smile.' not in this story buddy i think you need to experience how to be a little rebelious and be a real teenager. or should i say... Ghost teenager._**

 ** _Danny: oh no! what are you planning!_**

 ** _Me: cackles evilly* you will find out my friend_**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **The Portal**_

Danny sat at his desk trying to finish his homework for Mr. Lancer he needed to do well so that he could finally get an A on his test coming up. Suddenly, his father burst into his room.

"Danny!" His father, Jack Fenton, shouted, as he fell out of his chair in fright.

"DAD!" he shouted. "Don't you know how to knock?" as he rubbed his sore but.

"Danny its finished! Follow me!" he shouted as he grabbed Danny by his arm and dragged him from the room.

"What's finished?" Danny asked as he tried in vein to break his dads grip.

"The Fenton ghost portal of course we are about to start it up! You have to be there for this historical family moment!" Jack shouted practically bouncing up and down like a child with his first puppy.

The Fenton Patriarch and his wife Maddie had spent the last 2 years trying to build a portal to the ghost zone and it seemed like today was going to be the day that they would finally have the break though they were looking for.

As they reached the basement Danny noticed his sister was there as well, apparently their mother had gotten her from her room as well. She looked extremely annoyed and Danny knew why she didn't believe in ghost and thought this was a monumental waste of time.

"Mom, Dad this is pointless its not going to work there is no such thing as ghost!" Jazz shouted getting more annoyed by the second. "I am losing time studying so that I can get into a good college."

Danny rolled his eyes, leave it to Jazz to be worrying about school. He had to admit he was kind of excited, what if his parents managed to punch a hole through to the ghost zone? What would it be like? His parents had always told him that all ghosts were evil and should never be trusted, Danny didn't really believe that to be honest, he couldn't believe that every single ghost out there would be evil some of them had to be good! Right?

"alright kids stay back we are about to start up the portal!" his mother was just as excited as his father, "Just wait soon we will be able to take our research even further!" completely ignoring her daughters' outburst.

"BANZAIIII!" Jack shouted as he plugged in the ghost portal. The sound of whirring machinery could be heard as the portal started to crackle with electricity, but that's as far as it got as everything started to shut down.

"No!" Jack shouted, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" he looked at the portal with a lost look. Maddie looked at him sadly trying to comfort him.

"Jack its just a hiccup we will get it." She said, though Danny couldn't help but notice that she sounded doubtful.

"Told you," jazz said walking out of the basement lab. Danny threw a dirty look at her retreating back.

"Really Jazz not helping!" he yelled at her retreating back.

"No Danny she is right…" Jack said completely shocking his son and wife. "I should have given up on this after the prototype portal in college its been nothing but failure every time!" he shouted, and he left the lab.

"Jack!" his mother shouted, running after him then she stopped, "Danny ill be right back I need to try and cheer up your father."

"ok mom ill be up in a minute." Danny said. He wanted to look at something.

As his mom left, he walked up to the portal and looked at it. To be honest he was a little disappointed you don't grow up the son of two of the biggest geniuses on the face of the planet with out picking a few things up. What very few people even his best friends didn't know was that he was actually a genius just not very motivated in things that didn't interest him (school for example). He had looked over all the plans for this portal as well and from what he could tell everything his parents had done was correct, they had gone over everything at least 15 times to make sure. As he looked at the portal, he absentmindedly grabbed one of the extra hazmat suits from the rack and put it on. As he was about to step in, he looked down and realized his fathers face was on the suit.

'Nope,' he thought as he took it off, 'that has got to come off'. Having done that, he stepped into the portal. One of the things that he had picked up on when dealing with his parents was while they were brilliant the sometimes overlooked some of the simplest things. So he started running his hands over the inside of the portal looking for loose wiring or something out of place. As he walked deeper suddenly, he heard a click under one of his hands.

"oh crap!" he yelled. He moved his hand and realized he had just pressed the on button. ON THE INSIDE OF THE PORTAL!

"Dad you idiot!" he screamed as he turned to try to run out of the portal. It was not meant to be as he heard the portal start up and suddenly, he was screaming in pain.

Maddie was walking down into the lab, Danny had said he would be up in a minute and that was almost ten minutes ago. She paled as she suddenly heard machines whirring to life and a blood curdling scream came from the direction of the Fenton Portal.

"Danny!" she screamed, as she ran down the steps three at a time. As she reached the bottom of the steps she looked into the lab and screamed with tears in her eyes. She saw the portal starting with Danny inside it screaming with all his strength trying to get out. She ran to the side of the portal and slammed her fist into the emergency shut down button.

Suddenly the portal started emitting even more electricity and Danny's screams went to an even higher pitch.

"Danny no!" she screamed. Jazz had heard the commotion and had come running down the steps followed closely by her father.

"Danny!" they screamed in unison. Jack saw his wife about to jump into the portal to get her son. Faster than even he thought he could move he grabbed her before she could make a Fatal decision.

"Jack let me go we have to get him out of there!" Maddie screamed.

"Maddie there is nothing we can do!" he cried tears flowing down his face as he looked at his son. He knew, he knew there was nothing they could do, he knew that if anyone tried to get him out, they would die along with him. He knew that his son was about to die. And he couldn't do a thing about it.

"No! we have to try I will not let our son die!" she shouted as she tried to get out of Jack's grip. She knew as well but she didn't want to admit it she knew there was nothing she could do she knew that no matter what Danny was about to die.

Jazz stood there looking at her bother with tears running down her face. then the portal stabilized, and Danny's screaming stopped. it was eerily silent, there was no sound no sound as Jack, Maddie, and Jazz Fenton wept for him. No sound as they sank to the floor in misery. Danny was gone and now in Jack and Maddie's mind all that remained as a reminder of their son was the portal that took his life, his room and his friends.

'oh god!' jazz thought 'Sam and Tucker, how are we even going to tell them about this!' then 'poor Sam she is going to take this hard almost as hard as I am.' She was devastated, completely and absolutely she couldn't preform coherent thoughts even that one was incoherent. Like she was thinking of someone else dying instead of Danny.

 _ **The Ghost Zone.**_

Danny lay there unknowing completely oblivious to the world around him not knowing that when he woke up his world would be forever changed, not knowing that he was now dead.

 **Well what do you think? Thought I would do things a little differently here keep the accident with the family instead of bringing Sam and tucker into it. yes there are reasons and yes they will still be in this fanfic. Please R & R I would love the feedback.**


	2. Clockwork

_**Thank you to (dreams come true 996, disfan00,**_ _ **devilzxknight86**_ , _ **Invader Johnny, Angel of Darkness, and Jacob Phantom) for your reviews and I hope that I will not disappoint you all. I do not own Danny Phantom they are the property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **Inside the Ghost Zone: Clockworks Tower**

On an island in the ghost zone there could be seen a giant clocktower it was of course ghostly in look but had an appearance like that of the big ben in London. Inside the clocktower was a lone ghost who was switching repeatedly from a toddler to a middle-aged man to that of an old wizened man. this was the Master of Time Clockwork and, he was NOT happy.

"it is not your place to question the council's decisions Clockwork!" one observant said. "You just need to let us know what this may do to the timeline and correct it!"

"You fools!" he thundered in outrage as the two observants sweat dropped (How they did this having Eyeballs for heads is beyond anyone.)

"Clockwork! We had no choice the chances were to great that he would be a threat as a Halfa!" one tried to say even going as far as to sound indignant of the tongue lashing that clockwork was preparing to give.

"And you assumed that it would be safer if he just died in the accident!?" Clockwork shouted in rage. It was rare for him to show emotion, so the observants were frightened and shared a look with each other wondering how to diffuse this situation.

"You fools have no idea what you may have done!" Clockwork was furious these idiots were not meant to interfere, and they had no idea what they had done to the timeline, if it had been any other ghost, he would have destroyed them for their offence. Before he could act on the impulse however one of the screens, he monitored caught his attention. as clockwork moved to the screen to see what it showed him the Observants wanted to question him by his sudden lack of hostility and seeming to forget that they were there.

"leave me I have work to do to fix your monumental Screw up!" clockwork suddenly said.

"what do you mean our screw up!?" Asked the first Observant with arrogance.

Clockworks patience had worn out he was tired of this, tired of the observants constant hindering and thinking that just because they were also blessed with the gift of Foresight that they new more than he did… Impossible considering he knew literally everything.

"Idiots the boy was not meant to die! He was meant to become a Halfa and meant to be given a chance now you have created an entirely new timeline, one that was never meant to be!" Clockwork shouted his entire realm trembling with his anger. "You yourselves have broken one of the most ancient of laws simply because you could not see the bigger picture! Now I have work to do to make sure this boy does not become the very thing you feared!"

The observants stood there shocked not knowing what to do, they had not thought that the boy dying would be that detrimental to the timeline.

"What needs to be done Clockwork?" the other observant asked.

"First the two of you need to get out, there is the door," clockwork said dryly, "then I need to get to work."

"Clockwork… we give you free reign do what needs to be done you will receive no interference from us nor will we ask your reasons." The first observant stated as it sank in what the observants may have caused. "We have failed in our duties and broke our oath of Non-interference… and in doing so have caused almost irreversible damage to the timeline… The Observants are no more… You are the sole keeper of the timeline." The observant and their companion left swiftly.

"I know." Was Clockworks simple statement, he knew how much it took for the observants to swallow their monumental sized pride to say this, but it did little to alleviate his anger toward them.

He looked upon his time screens and of all the futures, he saw only one that could lead them to salvation and it required his direct influence. 'this will definitely be a different way to do things.' He thought to himself as he left his realm. 'now I must go find Daniel and help him adjust to the fact he is now dead, and that he cannot go home.'

 **Unknown part of the Ghost Zone.**

As Danny lay there, he slowly started to become aware that he was laying on something Soft, he tried to move only to be wracked with pain.

'ow… did anyone get the plates of the semi that just hit me?' he thought to himself.

He slowly opened his eyes, what he saw made him close his eyes almost at once in shock. He had expected to wake up, if he woke up at all, in his parent's lab. He had not expected to what he had seen, he slowly opened his eyes once more and stared up at the now green and purple sky in a place he did not recognize at all.

"it is good to see you are awake Daniel," said a deep and wise sounding voice to his right. Not wanting to experience to much pain again he turned only his head toward the voice only to get another shock, a toddler was floating with a staff in his hand and a scar upon his face over his left eye. The eyes were blood red but showed no sign of malice.

"who are you?" he asked. "how do you know my name?"

"My name is Clockwork, as for your second question I know your name because I am the master of time I know all and see all things past, present, and future." The being, now dubbed Clockwork, stated simply.

"where am I," Danny asked.

"you are in the ghost zone Daniel and before you ask yes you are a Ghost." Clockwork informed him.

"WHAT! IM DEAD I CAN'T BE DEAD!" Danny screamed in shock, his mind refused to believe it, but then again why would this person lie, he didn't know clockwork, but he had a feeling that if the time master said it then it was probably true. Either way he started to panic.

"What about my family! What happened to everyone!?" he half asked half shouted in fear. He couldn't remember much after the portal had started only pain.

"they are alive Daniel no one else was hurt in the startup of your parent's portal. Sadly, the same cannot be said for you, with you inside it and that much electrical discharge and ectoplasm running through you it was too much for your body to handle." Clockwork said with a sorrowful expression.

Danny stared at the Master of Time, he was dead completely and fully a ghost. What was he going to do? He had no idea where to go from here. His parents' words against ghosts and being ectoplasmic scum suddenly reverberated through his head. 'oh no,' he thought 'I can never go home I can't even tell them that I am still around, they would attack me simply for what I am! Even if I am their son.'

"All is not lost young Daniel," Clockwork said kindly "I have gotten into contact with a dear friend who is willing to allow you a place to stay and rest and recover from your experience. She is excited to meet you."

Danny's head whipped up from staring at the floor. "who is she?" he asked curiously.

"She will be here in about 3 minutes and 24 seconds, so I will allow her to answer any questions when she arrives." Clockwork said.

"oh." Danny said, he paused not sure what to do as he lay on the bed waiting for this mysterious person to show up, so he decided to make conversation with Clockwork. "so, if I am a ghost, do I need to know anything about myself or well… my new self? And why am I still injured even though I am dead?"

"you are still in pain because your mind is still trying to catch up to the fact that you are a ghost, so it is projecting the pain it recently experienced when you died to where it thinks it should be on your body. As your mind adapts and accepts that you are truly dead the pain will go away." Clockwork stated. "as for your new self as soon as you are able to rise and walk around, I will show you a mirror and the rest we will discuss later."

"Oh ok, that was… an informative answer." Danny stated a little shocked at how much detail clockwork had told him. He had the feeling that clockwork was being very cryptic about the rest of what he told him, but he honestly didn't know if he should call him on it or just ignore it.

"Just ignore it for now Daniel everything will be explained in time." Clockwork said with a sly smile. "ah she has arrived, Danny I would like to introduce you to Lady Pandora of the Acropolis, and my Daughter."

 _ **And that's that for now! Will update again soon let me know what you think so far!**_

 _ **R & R**_


	3. Pandora

_**And now for Chapter 3 of Full Ghost… wow I'm on a roll I hope I can keep up this pace.**_

 _ **Danny: I got faith in you, but I have one question.**_

 _ **Me: yes?**_

 _ **Danny: WHY DID YOU KILL ME!?**_

 _ **Me: I'm sorry Danny but the story called for it did you not read the summary?**_

 _ **Danny: I hate you.**_

 _ **Me: aww I love you too but still it's not all bad.**_

 _ **Danny: how is it not all bad?!**_

 _ **Me: Cause now you get to live in the ghost zone!**_

 _ **Danny: yay me….**_

 _ **Danny: well obviously I should inform you that some of the characters will be slightly OOC from the originals… obviously since Garis apparently wanted me dead in this one.**_

 _ **Me: aw don't worry Danny it will be alright but…**_

 _ **Danny: don't you dare!**_

 _ **Me: only time will tell!**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Pandora

 _"Just ignore it for now Daniel everything will be explained in time." Clockwork said with a sly smile. "ah she has arrived, Danny I would like to introduce you to Lady Pandora of the Acropolis, and my Daughter."_

"It is good to meet you young Danny" Pandora said, "My name is Pandora guardian of the Box and Queen of the Acropolis."

"U-uh its n-nice to me-meet you Q-queen Pandora." Danny stuttered out extremely nervous and to be honest a little shocked as he gazed up at Pandora. Not only was he having a hard time with the fact that she was Clockworks daughter but how she looked was quite intimidating as well.

Pandora Stood an easy head and shoulders over him and held her self as he always thought a Queen would hold herself, with pride and confidence. But the thing that drew his attention was her face she had a face that was quite kind and wise but also had the look that told him that getting on her bad side would be a bad idea. All of this was conveyed in how she looked held herself and moved. Confidence, ferocity, and kindness all in one.

"Please Daniel call me pandora and do not be so nervous you shall be staying with me as a guest after all." The queen said with a smile. She placed hands on his shoulders and that's what also shocked him she had four arms.

"Oh, ok Pandora but please call me Danny I don't like being called Daniel." He said hoping he wouldn't anger her.

"Of course, Danny," she replied evenly, Pandora looked at her young charge with some sadness, to die so young was horrible in her opinion he should have been able to live a long healthy life not have it cut so short due to tragedy. "may I ask how old you are Danny?"

"I am fourteen or well I was when I died, I'm not sure how age works for a ghost." He said honestly, "my parents were ghost enthusiasts but have never met one so information is very limited on the subject."

"I see…" Pandora trailed off as she looked at her father, "Danny do you mind if I have a minute to talk to my father? I need to ask him a few questions."

"oh uh… sure?" Danny didn't really want to be by himself he found comfort being around Clockwork, but he didn't want to intrude upon them either.

"do not worry Danny you may stay," Clockwork stated, "I know what my daughter intends to ask, and it will not matter if you are in the room or not."

Pandora frowned a little this wasn't something she wanted to discuss in front of Danny and she opened her mouth to say so, but as she did, she noticed Danny's face brighten a bit and he looked a little happier about not being sent away so she stopped.

'why did he get so depressed about not being able to stay here with us while we talked?' she thought to herself. The boy was interesting to her, but then again, she realized she must be equally as interesting to him not to mention her father.

"Well Pan?" asked Clockwork smiling. She hated that nickname mainly because he was the only one who could use it without suffering her wrath.

"Da-ad!" she whined a little as she pouted. "you know I hate that nickname why would you use it?"

The master of time chuckled he loved to tease his daughter. However, it was time to get back to the matter at hand.

"you said you wished to ask me something." Said the ancient ghost.

"oh yes... well…" Pandora started hating every minute of this she didn't want to ask in front of Danny, but she needed the full story of what was going on.

"to answer the question, you are so hesitant on asking I am involving myself because the timeline demands it." Clockwork stated simply "as for why I am not at liberty to discuss at this time."

This did very little to curb Danny's curiosity. "what do you mean Clockwork what do I have to do with the timeline?"

"All will be explained in time young Daniel," Clockwork stated.

Danny started to argue but Pandora interrupted him, "don't even try Danny if he says he won't tell you right now it doesn't matter what you say he won't tell you trust me I've been trying for the last thousand years." She said annoyed.

"as to how this happened to Daniel, I will allow him to tell you in his own time." Clockwork finished.

Pandora sighed she should have known she wouldn't get any answers out of her father, but she was hoping to at least learn a little bit about the boy from him. Seems that if she wanted answers, she would have to talk to Danny to get them. Not that she really minded the boy was adorable and she found herself feeling attached to him the more they were around each other.

"Well I suppose if that's all we should head back to the acropolis and get Danny settled in," she said as she took the boys shoulder and guided him to the exit.

"Thank you, clockwork." Danny said over his shoulder, "hopefully I see you again."

"Oh, you will Daniel I can assure you _, -I will not have my new grandson not knowing me after all_ ," He thought the last part.

"Oh, and Pandora, when Daniel begins to show signs of his powers, he will need training to be able to control them, and you might want to consider introducing him to some of the younger ghosts around his age, it would be… a learning experience for some of them." Clockwork hinted.

Pandora's eyebrow rose at that, but she made no comment on it. 'go my daughter and get to know your new son,' he thought.

 **Pandora's carriage heading to the acropolis.**

Pandora and Danny sat in the carriage to Acropolis apparently pandora had brought it since Danny did not have access to his powers just yet. As they sat the silence was driving Danny mad, he couldn't stand silence he was so used to having loud bangs and whistles going off in his house this quiet was maddening. But he had no idea what to say to the ghost with him.

'well Fenton you got to- wait am I even a Fenton anymore? I'm dead?' he thought to himself.

"Danny?" Pandora had been looking at him for some time and pondering about the boy. She had realized that he was deep in thought and to be honest sitting in silence was starting to get to her, so she decided to make conversation and maybe get him to talk to her a bit.

"hmm? Wut. Oh! Sorry pandora I was thinking." He said as he realized she was talking to him.

"I can see that," she laughed a little at his antics he truly did seem to be a teenager. "I wanted to ask you about yourself and get to know you a bit since you will be staying with me." She grinned she liked this boy and wanted to get to know him. He was very young, and she couldn't help the small paternal instinct that had started to take root in her. She had always wanted children, but she had never had the chance to before her unfortunate death and no one in the afterlife had ever caught her eye but one man but he was still hung up on a woman he had lost.

"Oh, sure I'd like to know a bit more about you as well if your willing to share I am," Danny replied. She was very kind to him, so he didn't see the harm in telling her about himself and his old life.

They talked and told each other about themselves for the rest of the trip to acropolis and found that while they talked it became easier and were enjoying each others company. Danny explained his old life and family and their interests as well as his own, how much he loved stargazing and dreamed of becoming an astronaut and that if that failed, he would have liked to become a Rockstar something very few people knew he was interested in, in all honesty the only person who did know was Jazz. In turn Pandora told him of her life and after life, and about being the daughter of Clockwork and the Ghost of space Andromeda.

The two had learned much about each other when pandora asked, "Danny you said earlier that your parents were ghost enthusiasts, what did you mean?" she had an inkling, but she hoped she was wrong.

Danny's mood completely changed suddenly, he was depressed and staring at the floor not wanting to say what his parents actually did but he owed it to Pandora to tell her the truth she had been nothing but kind to him, which incidentally was why this was so hard he didn't want her to judge him by his parents' beliefs. Finally, he told her.

"My parents… are ghost hunters, they believe that all ghosts are evil ectoplasmic scum who will take every advantage that they can to get what they want. No matter how benign or benevolent the act is they always believe that there is some ulterior motive as to why they are doing it. I don't know why they have this belief though they have never even seen a ghost much less fought one. But they have dedicated their lives to studying them… in a way that's why I died.

Pandora sat in shock, how could this be, how could Danny be the son of what sounded to her like two of the biggest racists toward ghosts she would ever hear of, when he himself is so nice and considerate of them? He had never shown any kind of racism towards her or clockwork or even the driver of the carriage. Then the last thing he said sank in, that was the reason he died?! His parent's fascination with ghosts had led them to build that portal and as a result Danny had died!

"I don't really blame them for that though to be honest, I shouldn't of walked into the damn thing to try and see what was wrong with it, ill never be able to tell them but when it first didn't work it disappointed me as well as them so I decided to check it out because as brilliant as they are they over look simple things quite often… if only that simple thing wasn't the on button on the INSIDE of the portal…" Danny said bitterly. 'Honestly dad how stupid can you be….'

Pandora calmed herself as she listened to his story 'so this is how Danny died?' she thought Sadly to herself.

They continued talking on happier subjects until they finally reached the acropolis and stepped out of the carriage.

"Welcome Danny to acropolis your new home," she announced proudly.

 _ **And that is the end of chapter 3 Pandora Let me know what you think just a little bit of filler as we develop a relation ship between pandora and Danny as well as clock work next chapter I will be visiting jazz tucker and Sam in amity, I think. But don't worry you emberxdanny fans its coming but we got to build up to that.**_

 _ **Again, and as always R &R I want to know what people think after The amity chapter should we time skip to something else or continue with developing the relation ships between Danny and his new ghost family let me know in your reviews!**_


	4. Jazz's Pain

_**And im back with chapter 4!**_

 _ **Danny: dude you might want to be careful you don't want to burn yourself out!**_

 _ **Me: meh I am fine don't worry**_

 _ **Pandora: he is right Garis you want to make sure that you have energy for later your already 4 chapters in and its only been 18 hours since you started this.**_

 _ **Me: have you seen my reviews! I'm literally having so much fun with this also making Danny sweat is a bonus!**_

 _ **Danny: hey! There is no need for that though I am liking the relation ship between me and pan!**_

 _ **Pandora: no one! And I mean NO ONE CALLS ME PAN!**_

 _ **Danny: ah Garis Help!**_

 _ **Me: nope not even going to touch that one.**_

 _ **Danny: wait… this is your fan fic so technically speaking you're the only one who has ever called pandora pan.**_

 _ **Pandora: wait that's right why did you give me such a ridiculous nickname!?**_

 _ **Me: meh I needed a pet name for clockwork to call you and Dora is already taken. So Pan was the logical choice Danny did say that there would be some OOC elements in this story the chapter before last.**_

 _ **Pandora: OOC my foot Garis I will make you pay for picking pan as my nickname!**_

 _ **Me: sweat drops* anyway onward with chapter 4 hopefully pandora doesn't kill me so I can continue this story for everyone.**_

Chapter 4

Jazz's Pain

 **Amity Park, Park.**

Jazz POV

I sat down with tucker and Sam at a bench in the park as we talked among ourselves. it's been nearly 2 weeks since Danny… passed I still couldn't get over it and to make matters worse I had to tell Tucker and Sam. Yeah, my parents were heartbroken but instead of destroying everything and ending this ghost business once and for all, my parents had the mordacity to say that they would continue for Danny!

They didn't even have the decency to go with me to tell Sam and Tucker what happened! After we had mourned Danny and set everything up my parents had gone straight back into the lab to figure out what had happened to the portal and why it had turned on with him inside. They still had no clue! Meanwhile, ghosts had started coming out of it and started attacking the town and everyone in it! So, my parents had started handing out anti-ghost weaponry and making a lot of money off it. I was so angry at them but at the same time curious, here it was proof that ghosts exist! I was struck dumb the first time it happened we couldn't even deny it was the truth. We were in school when suddenly, we heard screaming from the cafeteria and what looked like a glowing meat monster was tearing up the room. I still don't know what we would have done if it hadn't been for the creepy looking vampire like ghost, but all he did was come in stop the ghost from attacking anymore people he beat it up then sucked it up into a cube object then left. People had started to call him Plasmius because that is what we heard the other ghosts call him.

My parents were the only people not thankful to him, surprise, surprise didn't take a genius to figure out why, they hated anything to do with ghosts or ghost powers they repeatedly said that they would rip him apart molecule by molecule if they ever caught him. Personally, I hope they don't because we would be in a bad way even if Sam, Tucker and I had started training to help with the ghost problem.

But back to Sam, Tucker, and I at the park we had just taken down a couple ectopuses in the park and were taking a well-deserved rest.

"wow if that's how tough just a couple ectopuses were I don't want to know how that guy plasmius deals with the stronger ones," Tucker Foley said.

"you said it, that was one heck of a work out," Sam replied.

I sat there lost in my thoughts, wondering about the ghosts and… well Danny if ghosts exist is it possible that Danny could be a ghost?

"Hello earth to jazz you there?" Sam asked.

We had all gotten quite close since Danny died, Sam had cried her eyes out when I told her what happened and Tucker… Tucker sat there looking like a lost puppy, tears falling down his cheeks as he thought of his friend who was a brother in all but blood.

"huh? Oh yeah sorry was just thinking." I said.

"what about?" Tucker asked.

"to be honest… Danny and the ghosts that have been coming around and… other things." She wasn't sure if she wanted to voice this thought just yet.

"Yeah… I miss him too," Tucker said.

"Me too," Sam said with tears in her eyes. She had confessed to tucker and Jazz her feelings for Danny when Jazz had told her what happened she just couldn't keep it in at least if she told someone it was out in the universe and maybe Danny would hear it.

"Yeah." She looked at them and decided not to say anything, yet she didn't want to give them a small hope and then have it ripped from them if it turned out not to be true, especially Sam.

They sat there each in their own thoughts for a while then to break the tension and silence tucker finally spoke.

"So… Nasty Burger anyone?" Tuck asked.

We all agreed and headed to the nasty burger, man today had been a long day.

* * *

 **Skies above amity park**

 _Vlad PoV_

As I floated about amity park invisibly, I watched with interest as Maddie's daughter Jazz and her two friends fought and caught 2 ectopuses.

Impressive for humans ectopuses may be weaklings compared to me but when up against a human very few could handle them with out the proper knowledge and this was a feat that had been done by two Fourteen-year old's and a sixteen-year-old.

After they left, I kept to myself and just thought about the last couple of weeks. Jazz had called me the day after Daniels death and told me I was shocked, and saddened, about it I liked Daniel he was a bright kid and a great kid and always protected others in his own unique way I had offered to train him up so that he could better defend himself and protect his sister and family like he wanted. He had, very politely, refused. He wanted to protect those he cared about but he didn't want to be known as a bully he was also very stubborn and didn't want to rely on other peoples help. I had to respect that I was very much the same.

Then came the rage, the rage at a certain Jack Fenton who couldn't seem to learn from his mistakes! Not only had he stolen the woman I loved from me, but he ruined my life with the accident from the portal in college which resulted in him being bed ridden for years with severe ecto-acne, which turned him into a halfa but on top of it all! On top of even that he had cost Daniel his life!

Vlad did not know what had happened to cause the portal to kill Daniel, but it was beyond a shadow of a doubt to him that it had been Jacks foolishness and stupidity that had caused it. It was then that he came to a decision he would honor Daniel and move to amity park under the guys of his human half Vlad Masters and would protect his home and his family… other than Jack of course. He knew that with the creation of the portal and his parent's choice to keep it for their own… questionable reasons, secretly he held Jack responsible for that because he couldn't bring himself to accept that Maddie had willingly gone along with it. He knew then that ghosts would flock to the portal like water springing from a dam, and he had been right ghosts came out of the portal almost daily if not several times a day.

However, he did not do it alone he was well respected within the ghost zone and had powerful allies to help keep the ghosts inline and from doing to much damage. One of which was the spirit of Halloween himself the fright knight. While not beholden to Vlad he respected the halfa for his honor when it came to the defense of the town and the fact that he did It for a young man who he had cared for greatly.

However here in the park something else was bothering Vlad, and that was jack and to his sadness Maddie's attitude towards the ghosts. Yes, he could expect it when it came to the ghosts attacking the city and trying to hurt people, but he and the Fright Knight were targeted by them as well no matter how hard he tried he could not convince the two that their actions were pure. Jazz however had seemed much more open to the possibility, it hurt him though to think that Maddie hated his kind that much however and there were other things that he had started noticing about the woman who had held his heart since college and to say the least they were not very good things that he was becoming aware of.

'hmmm' he thought to himself 'I think it's time that I had a conversation with Jasmine.' As he flew toward his Mansion.

* * *

 **Masters Mansion, Outskirts of amity park.**

Jazz knocked on the door of the Masters mansion, she had gotten a call from him about an hour ago after she got home from hanging out with Sam and Tucker at the nasty burger and he had asked her to join him so that they could have a moment to talk.

Soon after she knocked, she was greeted by Jarvis the head butler.

"Ah young Jasmine wonderful to see you again do come in Mr. Masters is in his study I shall bring some tea and a snack I think," he said smiling at the young lady.

"Thank you Jarvis I appreciate it," she smiled up at the man that had quickly become a good friend and a good listener when she was having troubles with Danny's death. Jarvis had lost most of his family in a house fire and so could understand the loss of a loved one much more then Sam or Tucker could.

"Go ahead and head up to the study I shall be up shortly with your refreshments," Jarvis replied.

Jazz walked into the study to see Vlad Masters tinkering with a machine on his desk and cursing under his breath when it shocked him. She giggled at catching the multi billionaire unawares as he jumped.

"oh, jasmine I'm glad you made it!" he said as soon as he realized who it was.

"Hey Uncle Vlad," she said smiling, it was a forced smile though she knew how close Vlad and Danny had been and knew that he had taken the news hard. She lowered her voice as she approached him and asked, "how are you holding up?"

Vlad smiled down at his Niece and patted her cheek, "About as well as any of us dear girl."

They sat on one of the sofa's and Jarvis brought the refreshments he had promised, they thanked him, and he took his leave knowing that Vlad wished to talk to Jazz alone.

"Jasmine id like to ask you a few things about your parents its been a while since I have talked to… Jack and Maddie with out the excuse of visiting my niece and nephew and neither of them are very forth coming with me anymore I wont ask you to betray their trust but I'm concerned with some of what I am seeing." Vlad said getting straight into it, 'not to mention id like to find out if I can tell you what I am without you going to them and telling them about it.'

To Vlad's surprise Jazz's face turned stony at the mention of her parents, it concerned him he had never seen her react that way towards them and what surprised him even more was that it was directed at both not just Jack, but Maddie as well.

"Oh… what do you want to know…" Jazz asked with a little heat.

"o…k…" Vlad said hesitating a little. "Well I have noticed in passing that especially with all the ghosts about that they have become more… how do I put this delicately… Zealous? With their approach toward ghosts I have even seen them firing and trying to destroy the Fright Knight when all he has done is try to keep the other ghosts in line and get them back in the ghost zone."

Jazz thought for a minute, 'they fire at Plasmius all the time too, but he didn't mention that.?'

"Vlad you know as well as I do that, they are extremely hateful towards ghosts of any kind it doesn't matter to them if the ghost is helping our hurting us its always a plot to them and I mean seriously how can they believe that either just because certain individuals are like that doesn't mean all of them are! Look at humanity if you were to judge us only off the worst of us or those who do those kinds of things, we would all be viewed as monsters! Why are ghosts any different?" she raged.

To say he was impressed with the girls grasp of reality and politics as well as her understanding of people in general was an understatement, he was absolutely floored! Not only that but she had defended most of Ghost kind from such prejudice and hate and questioned her own parents' beliefs when there was no proof to back them up.

"Well that was… a very vocal and spirited answer," he chuckled a little nervously.

"Sorry uncle Vlad but they are a touchy subject lately… I haven't been very happy with them." Jazz explained.

"Jazz? What happened?" he asked her in concern.

Jazz looked away from him not wanting to say what was in her heart but knowing that she was right. Knowing that she shouldn't feel this way about her own parents but knowing that she had every reason to be angry.

"Jazz?" Vlad had gotten on his knee in front of her to look her in the eyes concern written all over his face as he quietly said her name. she lost her control on her temper her anger and her hurt everything that she had bottled up in the last 2 weeks since Danny died, and she started talking… well shouting.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED MY BROTHER DIED! HE DIED, AND THEY JUST KEPT GOING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED THEY JUST KEPT RESEARCHING AND BUILDING MORE WEAPONS THEY ACTED AS IF IT WAS SOMETHING SMALL. THEY BARELY TOOK THE TIME TO EVEN HAVE A FUNERAL! AND AS SOON AS IT WAS OVER, THEY WENT STRAIGHT BACK TO THEIR DAMN LAB IT WAS LIKE HE MEANT NOTHING TO THEM!" she was screaming but she didn't care tears came down her face in rivers as she sobbed and continued to scream her pain.

"AND THEN WHEN I ASKED THEM WHY THEY WERENT JUST SCRAPPING EVERYTHING AND SAYING ENOUGH, DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT THEY TOLD ME?" she was heaving with sobs and staring into vlads wide eyes as she bared every part of her pain for him. He slowly nodded know that however surprised he was by this he would let her talk until she was done, he knew she needed this.

"THEY TOLD ME THEY HAD TO KEEP GOING FOR DANNY! THAT HIS SACRAFICE WOULD HAVE BEEN FOR NOTHING IF THEY DIDN'T KEEP GOING! NOT ONLY DID THEY CREATE THE THING THAT TOOK MY BROTHER AWAY THEY WERE USING HIM AS AN EXCUSE TO KEEP GOING!" she was rocking back and forth on the couch now, but Vlad had to ask.

"Both of them?" he asked with disbelief, "Even Maddie?"

Jazz looked at him and she knew, she hadn't been studying psychology for the last 3 years for nothing. But he needed to understand what had happened.

"Uncle Vlad I know that you love my mother and I'm sorry that I'm the one saying this but her and my father have no souls if they could even think of doing that to their child my MOTHER IS THE ONE THAT SUGGESTED LOOKING INTO THE DATA FROM THE PORTAL SINCE DANNY GOT IT TO WORK!" she screamed, "SHE ACTED LIKE HIM DYING WAS JUST A SIDE AFFECT FROM THE PORTAL WORKING! AN INCONVIENIENCE!"

Vlad was lost for words he sat there with her and held her knowing that this little gi- NO- he wouldn't insult her that way, this young lady his niece and one that he loved like a daughter was in pain… was in pain because she lived with monsters for parents… who were so consumed with their obsession that they didn't even realize how much they were hurting their daughter with their neglect. Vlad felt something in his core shift his obsession changing a snap as the place where Maddie had been was forcefully ejected and he gently place Jazz where it had been but not the unwholesome reasons that Maddie had been there no… no, Jazz would be his to protect and to care for no matter if he had to deal with her parents himself and die in the attempt he would let her live with this pain no longer.

And… he would be honest with her he would tell her what he was and hope beyond hope that she would accept him in her life as an uncle or a parent he didn't care so long as he could PROTECT her.

 _ **AND THAT'S A WRAP FOLKS**_

 _ **I will admit this was a hard chapter to write… the pain that jazz feels and the build up to the breaking point, changing Vlad but not too much so that when he witnesses this with jazz it truly shows just how much pain she is in and who is the cause for it. This was almost 4 hours just doing the jazz and Vlad scene.**_

 _ **So let me know what you think do you think this is an interesting direction? Do you think im overthinking this? Do you want a chapter on Sam and tucker? Or should I head back to the ghost zone and see how things are progressing with a certain ghost Rocker who has yet to make an appearance?**_

 _ **R &R what you think!**_


	5. The Loss of a Friend

_**And we are back again with chapter 5! Man, I am just going strong! Due to feedback and messages our next chapter deals with a PDA loving techno geek and a goth with jealousy issues!**_

 _ **Danny: HEY they just lost one of their best friends a little consideration wouldn't kill you!**_

 _ **Me: eh but it got you to talk to me again, so all is fair in love and war.**_

 _ **Sam: I DO NOT HAVE JEALOUSY ISSUES!**_

 _ **Me: allow me to turn your attention to exhibit A (every facial expression of Sam's face when Danny is around Valerie or Paulina) the prosecution rests.**_

 _ **Honorable Judge Clockwork: I find the defendant guilty and sentence her to this fan fic. Garis do what you do best and make sure it's entertaining.**_

 _ **Sam: no!**_

 _ **Tucker: and what do you mean about PDA loving its not my fault I'm a fan of technology!**_

 _ **Me: that is a whole box of cheerios that I would rather open later.**_

 _ **Me: and now on with Chapter 5 the loss of a friend and what we didn't get to share!**_

Chapter 5

The Loss of a Friend

 **Manson Mansion shortly after Danny's Funeral**

Sam was sitting on her bed crying it had been two days, two days since the day her world fell apart.

 _Flashback:_

 _She had answered the phone expecting it to be Danny when Jazz called. I was confused when she asked me to come over and that tucker was already on his way. I told her id be right over and asked where Danny was, but she hung up before I could say anything more._

 _She had to admit She was a little worried, but She got her stuff and headed over to Fenton Works. Tucker met her at the door and they both knocked. After a few minutes Jazz answered and led them into the living room. Sam was a getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach when she was looking at jazz's facial expression._

" _What's going on Jazz," tucker asked, I could tell that he was getting a bad feeling as well._

" _give me a moment," jazz replied as she headed over to the door to the lab to get her parents, "MOM, DAD SAM AND TUCKER ARE HERE!" she screamed after 3 attempts to get their attention._

 _Nothing no response as her parents continued working, Jazz shook her head and mentally steeled herself for the news she had to deliver. She knew this was going to be hard._

" _Jazz? What's going on?" Sam had asked this time and the look on her face told jazz that the goth girl knew something was wrong and that it had something to do with why they were there._

" _Sam, Tucker… something happened the other day… Danny… Danny… was in an accident!" Jazz tried in vain to keep herself together and just get through this, but she knew she was fighting a losing battle as the tears started spilling from her eyes._

 _Tucker couldn't believe what he just heard, Danny had been in an accident but what had happened would his friend be alright?_

 _Sam saw the tears in jazz's eyes and she instantly knew what hadn't been said her hand covered her mouth as she began to cry and stare at jazz almost begging the other girl to say something that contradicted what she almost knew was going to be said next._

" _is- is Danny ok?" Tucker asked hoping he was._

 _Jazz looked at Tucker and almost wished she could lie but she knew she couldn't, she slowly shook her head as more tears started stream down not just hers, but Sam and Tuckers faces as well._

" _no," Sam whispered almost barely above a breath as her tear-filled eyes widened. Tucker just stood there his mind wiped blank by a simple slow shake of Jazz's head. He felt numb his heart in his throat as he thought of his best friend since kindergarten. He slowly walked over to the couch and sat down feeling nothing but shock, he couldn't believe it his friend, his brother in all but blood, was gone. He couldn't comprehend it he expected Danny to come walking down the stairs shouting that it was a joke, but he knew that Jazz wasn't that good of an actor._

 _Sam was destroyed, her best friend the boy she loved the one person she thought she could grow old with and have a family with, he was gone. She stood there, tears streaming down her face, she sank to the floor as her memories overwhelmed her and she cried for her best friend thinking of all the things she never said._

 _End of flashback_

The funeral had been short and sweet many people that never associated with them had come, even the A-Listers at school had been saddened by Danny's death, suddenly her phone started ringing, she looked at her phone to see tucker calling.

"Hey Tuck," she said, "what's going on?"

"Sam! Thank god you answered I was worried," Tucker said, "I haven't heard from you in the last two days and wanted to make sure you were alright."

"yeah I'm fine Tuck," Sam said, "just sitting at home in my room."

Tucker sighed over the phone, he knew that Sam was having a hard time and wanted to be there for her as much as he could, she was the only one he had left besides Jazz now that they had started hanging out with her. But Sam had shut him out for the last two days and he couldn't help but feel a little hurt that she didn't realize how much pain he was in as well. He had lost his brother in all but blood, it hurt that she didn't want to talk to him, but he also understood how she was feeling.

Unknown to tucker, Sam was having similar thoughts and felt guilty, the day after they got the news she had told tucker and Jazz about her feelings for Danny and had been comforted by them both, but she knew that it had been bad timing and she apologized to Jazz profusely, she had tried to keep it in knowing that it didn't matter now but she couldn't, she had needed to say something to someone.

"How are you doing Tuck?" Sam asked knowing that she needed to show support to her friend as well, she may have lost Danny but that didn't excuse her actions of ignoring tucker when he was in as much pain as she was.

"about as well as I can… do you want to hang out today?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah that sounds good…" Sam said. "My house and we watch some horror movies?"

"sure, sounds like fun!" Tucker said, "be there in a few minutes."

About 5 minutes later Tucker had arrived and they sat in the in-home theater of the Manson Mansion, it was surreal sitting there watching horror movies without Danny, but the two friends knew that Danny would want them to continue and live their lives, as much as they hurt and missed him. After their movie marathon tucker and Sam took a walk.

As they walked, they talked about Danny and old times, told each other stories about him that the other didn't know, such as when Danny had helped Tucker out of a spot of trouble with his parents, or when Sam's aunt had died, how Danny had helped her though it. Until finally they just walked in comfortable silence lost in their memories of him.

Pretty soon it was dark, Tucker walked Sam back to her house and they said goodbye knowing that they had to return to school the next day. but tucker had many things on his mind, Sam being his main one... how could he tell her that the loss of Danny had made him realize just how much he cared about her?

* * *

 _Time skip one week later_

Tucker, Jazz, and Sam all sat in the cafeteria at lunch, the three were having a quiet discussion about Jazz's parents. Understandably, Jazz was furious with them both.

"I just don't understand why they keep up with this!" Jazz whispered angrily, "that stupid portal is what cost me my brother and they just keep up with it!"

Before Sam and Tucker could reply an interruption in the form of one Dash Baxter made its presence known to them.

"Hey Jazz," Dash said basically bowling both Sam and Tucker off the lunch table and onto the floor, "how bout you me and a movie later tonight?" he asked trying to be suave.

"Dash I am not interested, and you just knocked my friends out of their chairs why on earth would I want to go on a date with you?!" Jazz screeched at him, she did not have the patience for this today.

"I was thinking we could catch the new Terminatra movie that came out yesterday," Dash continued not listening to a word that Jazz said.

 _In the Cafeteria kitchen_

The lunch lady was in the middle of serving when she noticed a commotion in the cafeteria, some blonde jock had knocked two of the other students down and was hitting on a young girl with red hair. Usually the lunch lady would have ignored it and kept her cover as a humble lunch lady, but she had heard about the girl and her recently deceased brother. If there was one thing, she hated more then the disrespect of her meat it was the disrespect of those who were still in pain. One look told the Lunch Lady all she needed to know and so she became angry at the jock for blatantly disregarding the girl's feelings and ignoring the fact that she had already turned him down.

She decided to give the girl some help so approached the table.

"I think you should leave the poor girl alone dearie," she stated simply hoping that her being an adult would dissuade the young fool. What she didn't consider was just how dumb the jock was.

"Can it old lady I wasn't talking to you!" Dash said off-handedly, not even looking at her.

"Dash! Don't be so rude," Jazz chastised. "that was mean even for you!"

The lunch lady was angry… no, she was FURIOUS. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR ELDERS IN SUCH A WAY!" she screamed as she started to float completely disregarding her cover in favor of ending this miserable wretch. Then she asked, "cookie?" holding one out.

Dash gawked at her and silently shook his head.

"THEN MEET YOUR DOOM AT THE HANDS OF MY MEAT THE MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL THE FOOD GROUPS!" the lunch lady raged.

Dash screamed and started running only to be smacked square in the back by the turkey leg she had sent flying toward him. It would have ended there, if not for a certain goth and her ultra-recyclo-vegetarian ways.

"Um... just putting this out there but meat isn't the most important of the five food groups its actually the least you can even completely cut it out of your diet and be fine," she said.

"SAM!" Jazz yelled, "you're not helping!"

The damage had been done though the Lunch Lady had calmed after she had wacked dash with the turkey leg but now, she was enraged by the insult to her precious meat! As her anger grew the meat around the cafeteria started to converge on her and transform her shape into that of a large meat monster!

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE SANCTITY OF MEAT!" she raged at Sam, "NOW DINE ON MY THREE COURSES OF FURY!"

The entire student body started to panic and run for the exits as the lunch lady started to attack Sam with meat, only to be stopped by a voice from overhead.

"now I don't really think that is all that necessary," the voice proclaimed.

Everyone looked up to see a strange sight, a man with a white suit with a cape and his hair in a horn like pattern and fangs showing through his wide smile. He looked down at them all until his gaze focused on Jazz and then the lunch lady.

"I think you all should leave the cafeteria," he spoke calmly as if this was an everyday occurrence.

Without a backwards glance everyone left the cafeteria and ran out of the school.

"Lunch lady what are you doing here?" Vlad asked for it was none other than Vlad Plasmius/Masters.

The lunch lady to her credit did not shirk from the glare that Vlad directed at her, however, that didn't mean she was foolish she knew who he was and how powerful he was, so she decided to tell him what had occurred and hope he would be in a forgiving mood. So, she proceeded to tell him as she made it seem that a fight had occurred between them and yelling at random intervals.

When she first started yelling, she winked at the old halfa, to tell him that she did not mean what she was yelling. Vlad ever quick on the uptake realized what she was doing and decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and added a few ecto blasts to the mix. Finally, the story was told and understanding what happened Vlad pulled a Cube shaped object from his belt.

"While I appreciate the care, you showed to my niece lunch lady," Vlad stated, "I will have to capture you to release you back into the ghost zone for appearances sake. However, next time try to keep a tighter hold upon your tempter, I don't know if we would be able to pull off another deception like this again, you are lucky that you decided to help young Jasmine instead of just going on your usual rampages about meat."

"Your welcome, child," The Lunch Lady responded, as Jazz came to after she had feinted when the Lunch Lady started floating. Quickly the two put up a show of a fight and Vlad quickly captured her.

Jazz stared with some apprehension as she waited to see what the strange ghost would do now that the Lunch Lady was captured.

"Are you alright, child?" Vlad asked her as he floated up towards the ceiling, he was not afraid but cautious, this was the child of Maddie Fenton after all.

"Yes… um… thank you for your help," Jazz replied a little uneasy not sure what the ghost's intentions were. "um… what is your name?" she asked.

"You will learn it soon enough with the portal active here in amity there will be more of them coming and I will do what I can to keep them from causing to much mayhem. I am sure my name will come out eventually." Vlad responded as he quickly left, THROUGH THE CEILING!

This was too much information to process for Jazz as she quickly feinted again, her last thought, 'More are coming?! We have to do something!?' then, "I wonder if he is really just trying to help?'

 _ **AND THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 5!**_

 _ **Man, writers block sucks wanted to do this one justice to give you a preview of what to expect for the ghosts and how Jazz got onto Ghost hunting. So as always Please R &R and let me know what you think. As always they keep me wanting to keep going with story I think next chapter will finally bring Ember into the mix but expect a bit of a time skip.**_


	6. Christmas in the Ghost Zone

_**And so, we are back with chapter 6! And allow me to introduce one of my favorite characters, Danielle Phantom!**_

 _ **Dani: its Dani with an I Garis!**_

 _ **Me: awe but Danielle sounds so cute!**_

 _ **Dani: glares***_

 _ **Me: sigh fine! Dani with an I it is.**_

 _ **Dani: woot! So anyway, am I going to be in this story?**_

 _ **Me: too be honest Dani I don't know yet if you are it wouldn't be the same as you are in the show. With Vlad not being evil in this Fan Fic I would have to come up with a different way to have you in the story.**_

 _ **Dani: aww but I want to be in this one!**_

 _ **Me: let me see what I can come up with and see how many people want you to be included and if they have any suggestions I can use.**_

 _ **Dani: you heard Garis people if you want me in this one help come up with a good origin for me!**_

 _ **Me: Id also like to apologize for taking so long with an update don't you love the holiday season?!**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Christmas in the Ghost Zone**_

 _ **The Acropolis: The Ghost Zone**_

2 Months after his death Danny was relatively happy living in the Ghost Zone, his relation ship with pandora had evolved as he had started to view her as a mother figure in his afterlife. They did quite a bit together and a familial bond had been developed, Pandora was more then willing to be his mother in the ghost zone and be there when he had questions or just needed someone to talk to. She had also become quite protective of the young ghost and thought the world of him. His easy-going nature and strong desire to protect those he cared for made her proud to consider him as her son.

About a week after his death his powers had come into themselves with a vengeance, he would often go invisible or intangible at random times and would accidentally fire ghost rays at odd times. So, Pandora had started to train him in using them, then his Ice Core made itself known. This was one where she needed outside help not possessing an ice core herself, she went to lord frostbite and asked for his aid in training Danny in his ice abilities.

When not training in his abilities Danny just hung out in his room or with Pandora, she knew she needed to introduce him to some of the younger ghosts in the ghost zone and was trying to find a way to do so. It wasn't until today that she thought of an answer and out of all the ghosts to give her inspiration it was her brother nocturne who was visiting with her (mainly to steal some of the cookies she had been making for Danny) that gave her the idea.

"So, you wish to introduce some of the other younger ghosts to Daniel without really introducing him as your son?" Nocturne asked his mouth full of cookie.

"Yes, I want them to befriend Danny for him not because they think ill obliterate them if they don't," she replied as she narrowed her eyes, "and touch another of my sons' cookies and you will lose a hand."

Nocturne sweat dropped as she said this, you didn't want to upset pandora. "it is not my fault your cookies are delicious!" he defended, then he had a thoughtful face. "what about the Christmas truce?" he asked, back on their earlier topic. "most of the younger ghosts would be there and once a friendship is established with a few of them they would introduce him to the others."

Pandora pursed her lips as she thought, 'the Christmas truce might work he would be able to wander and introduce himself- 'she cut herself off as she thought of something else. "what should we introduce him as? I've just been referring to him as Danny for the longest time and I know he dropped his last name when he died." She asked Nocturne.

"hmm, he could take your last name," he suggested, "you are as close to a mother and son as I have ever seen and helping him to become his own ghost has definitely helped your outlook on the afterlife." He continued, "and we both know he looks at you as he would a mother."

Pandora blushed a little at his praise, it was true, Danny had tempered much of her rage and fury, just being around him and his easy-going nature had calmed a storm that no one had dared attempt to subdue before. She was more approachable, and her siblings visited her more often for it, and speaking of other siblings.

"Hello, sister," spoke a voice from the door way, "it has been quite a long time, how are your gardens doing?"

Pandora turned her head to find Undergrowth by the doorway and tending one of her potted plants, before her eyes it bloomed and grew another 6 inches due to his influence. He loved visiting his sister's realm since he could use his abilities to make her plants that much more beautiful, she didn't mind and let him do quite a bit, her gardens were some of the fairest in the GZ.

"ah Undergrowth how are you today?" Pandora asked.

"I am well, I have been enjoying my time with my plants," Undergrowth replied, "I came across a young woman some time ago in the human realm that shared my love of nature and all its creatures and we talked quite a bit, she is young but very kind and caring, she recently lost someone and so was finding solace in mother nature's gardens."

"ah it is always sad to see one of the ones we care about leave us, perhaps I shall give her some nice dreams to help with her loss." Nocturne stated.

Pandora looked on as her brothers spoke with a little bit of pride, they were ghosts who were often misunderstood and admittedly a little too stuck in their ways, but they generally had no malevolence toward humans and even respected the feelings of loss that happened when one lost one dear to them.

"not that I am complaining brother, but what brings you here?" pandora asked.

"oh yes, I was asked by walker to request that you host the Christmas truce party this year."

Pandora was taken aback the Christmas truce party was only in a couple of weeks usually people were informed of being selected as the host the month prior.

"why am I only being hearing this now Christmas is only two weeks away!" she asked in annoyance.

"according to walker," undergrowth replied quickly hoping to avoid a seriously angry Pandora, "Desiree was supposed to host this year but because of reasons she was not specific about he was forced to ask someone else to host because she had and I quote "issues that needed to be addressed" and so he would like to request for you to host the party since it would be the first Christmas party the Ghost Child has attended."

Pandora thought about it and agreed with Walkers logic, it was the boys first Christmas truce and he was more comfortable around her and her realm. It would also be the perfect opportunity for him to meet the other ghosts and, more importantly, the younger generation of ghosts and maybe make a few friends. (A/N: aww isn't she just a wonderful mother figure.)

"I think that that would work but I have much to do to prepare for the upcoming party," Pandora said. "would you and undergrowth like to help me Nocturne?"

"Of course, sister!" Nocturne boomed, "I want my nephews first Christmas in the ghost zone to one of the best he has ever had!"

"I would love to help sister," undergrowth said then thought for a moment, "may I have your permission to do some of the decorative plants for the event?" Undergrowth asked

"I don't see why not," Pandora replied, and they started talking about the party and everything that was needed.

Unbeknownst to them Danny had been just outside the door listening in on the Christmas talk and had a pit of dread in his stomach. How would he be able to tell pandora about his not liking Christmas?

* * *

 _10 days Later_

Pandora looked around her palace ball room and smiled, everything was ready! She as well as Undergrowth and Nocturne had truly out done themselves for the Christmas truce party, the Ball room looked like a dream thanks to Nocturnes Sleep and Dream powers a slight hazy hue and quality given to everything. Undergrowth had done a wonderful job with the decorations and plants, the entire room was filled with Plant life that tied everything together and ended with one of the largest Christmas trees ever seen by ghost or man, and she added her personal touch as well she Loved Christmas lights. All in all, the room looked amazing and the food would be even better. Ghosts didn't need to eat but that didn't mean they didn't enjoy it.

Danny had approached her a few days ago with a look of slight guilt and a little bit of annoyance when he looked around and saw all the Christmas preparations being attended to, he asked to have a word with her. Curious as to what this was about, she had followed and what happened next led to a 3-hour discussion of Danny absolutely refusing to have anything to do with Christmas, to her shock, her trying to reason with him, and finally a full explanation of his experiences with Christmas in the past. She was surprised to say the least when he explained why he hated the holidays and even more shocked when it was, once again, because of his parents. (her opinion of them dropped more and more every time she learned something new about the two ghost hunters.) to her the fight between the monarchs of the Fenton family was stupid!

"Danny, I understand now why you have an… let's say aversion to the holidays." She finally stated, "however I would like you to at least give this Christmas a chance, it may change your opinion on the subject since there will be no fighting. Can you do that for me?"

Danny very much doubted that it would but for Pandora? "Yeah Mom, I can do that," he sighed in defeat. He could never intentionally disappoint her like that she had come to be very important to him. "I'll be in my room if you need me, I need to wrap my head around this."

Pandora stood for a few moments enjoying the decorations and felt so happy remembering him calling her "mom" for the first time, it filled her with so much joy that he felt that comfortable with her and that their relationship was now that of a mother and son.

Pandora had high hopes that this Christmas would be on of the best her son would ever have, and to make sure she had even approached Technus the technology ghost to have something made for his Christmas present. She hoped he liked it, it wasn't going to space sadly that was beyond her abilities but maybe his second favorite thing would be enough to break him out of his shell a little around the other ghosts.

* * *

Danny woke on Christmas day to find Pandora in the kitchen making bacon eggs ham hash browns and waffles, but not just any waffles, blueberry waffles. He loved her cooking, but her blueberry waffles were his absolute favorite!

"Merry Christmas Danny!" Pandora said cheerfully, "breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"Breakfast?" came a voice they both new very well. "I hope you made extra, you know how much I love your cooking daughter."

"Clockwork!" Danny exclaimed and ran over to hug his "Grandfather".

"hello father merry Christmas," Pandora smiled, "and yes I made extra because I am assuming both of my brothers will be about three seconds behind you."

"Actually, closer to ten," Clockwork replied smirking.

Pandora rolled her eyes, "why is it whenever I start cooking all of a sudden everyone shows up?"

"Because your cooking is just that good and you would have to have faded not to come running when you make Blueberry Pancakes," her brother Nocturne said as he came through the door.

"and for those of us who don't actually eat the knowledge that you are cooking and most of our family will be here is enough to keep some of us coming over just to be able to visit," added Undergrowth as he also took a chair, "and your scones are wonderful as well."

Pandora blushed a little at the praise for her cooking while Danny was trying his best not to laugh, He failed miserably and had to add in his praise. "the smell of the food you make would make the behemoth leave his post to get some of your cooking," he said slyly.

They knew full well that it was true the behemoth had not only come to eat some of her cooking but had taken up residence in her realm as a protector not just of the skeleton key but also took on protecting her box as well in exchange for some of her food.

"as much as I love the praise, I'm getting will you all stop it I'm not THAT good in the kitchen," she said blushing bright green.

The four male ghosts in the room laughed a little but stopped their teasing, if only to not have the food be denied to them.

After they enjoyed their meal, they began to prepare for the Christmas party, Danny was still somewhat nervous and was trying not to fidget too much. Not only was it Christmas, but he was about to meet A LOT of ghosts that he had never seen nor heard of before he had only been dead a couple of months and so far clockworks realm and Pandora's were the extent of his knowledge he had no idea what was going to happen tonight. But he was also extremely excited, this was his first Christmas in the ghost zone and he was excited to see how it would differ from human Christmases.

Over the afternoon more and more Ghosts started to arrive, and soon enough the party was in full swing, then a stage appeared on the left side of the room with the sound of a band playing while a woman's voice started to sing Jingle bell rock. At the sound of her voice everything stopped for Danny as he looked toward the stage to see who the owner of that beautiful voice was. His eyes fell on what he could only describe as a fallen angel, she wore black-skull tipped combat boots, Black leather pants and a one shoulder tank top, with a Christmas coat over it, over her right arm was a black glove that covered up to her mid-shoulder, but what captured his attention more than anything else was the baby blue hair that was done up in a ponytail that looked like a blue fire. Then she looked toward him, and he saw her eyes were a deep emerald green.

"HELLO GHOST ZONE! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" she shouted.

 _ **Woot! And it begins! The star of the fic has arrived I know you all have been waiting for this. And we will get to interactions between them soon I promise but I'm evil, so I must leave you in just a little bit of suspense.**_

 _ **As always please R &R but also don't be afraid to tell me if something is bothering you with the story whether it be, I'm misspelling a name, or the continuity of the story isn't making sense or you feel that I could of explained something a bit better I don't learn if no one brings it to my attention.**_

 _ **Also remember I'm trying to see if we can bring Dani into this fic somehow so let me know if you have any ideas just remember that the canon origin is not going to work here because Vlad is not evil, and Danny isn't a halfa. So, let me know what you think and if you have any ideas!**_


	7. Christmas Meetings

_**And Now for chapter 7 thank you all for your reviews and your suggestions even you guest accounts I appreciate it!**_

 _ **I do not own DP.**_

Chapter 7

Christmas Meetings

 _ **Ember P.O.V**_

"HELLO GHOST ZONE! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" she shouted.

Ember was sweating a little it was a little nerve-wracking to be in, Pandora of all ghost's realm, the powerful ghost had a reputation for being quick to anger and again… very powerful. But she was Ember McClain the pop-princess of the ghost zone! She would give this Christmas concert everything she had!

She heard the crowd roar with applause, and it helped steady her this is what she existed for hearing her fans screaming her name. She looked out into the crowd and saw a lot of faces she recognized as she began playing jingle bell rock on her guitar. There was her best friend kitty with her boyfriend Johnny, how they were still together was anyone's guess, her ex-boyfriend Skulker, god why had she ever dated him, Penelope and Bertrand, the furball leader of the far-frozen frostbite was talking to Pandora herself, Walker was with bullet and making a skinny Sydney Poindexter sweat, Klemper by his lonesome cause no one wanted to be near him, and Desiree the wishing ghost ignoring attempts at flirting from Technus.

"huh, who is that?" she wondered as her eyes fell on a boy that looked like he had died around the same age she had. He had white hair glowing green eyes and was dressed in what looked like a form fitting body suit, all in all he looked a little dorky in her opinion. He was still cute at least he looked human like her kitty and Johnny.

It was after a few moments that she realized that the mysterious guy was being snuck up on by youngblood the child ghost. And he didn't seem to even notice he was still staring at her. She giggled a little at that thought then caught herself she was supposed to be doing a concert not gawking at some cutie! She quickly pushed it out of her mind and went back to the concert she was putting on. Maybe she would introduce herself to her new fan.

 _ **Kitty P.O.V**_

"Johnny?"

"Yeah? What's up kitten?" he asked.

She was currently watching youngblood dump some christmas punch on a new ghost she had never seen before.

"who is the new ghost do you know him?" she asked.

Johnny looked around at him and shook his head as he laughed. "no, I don't but I don't envy youngblood he looks pissed." He stated.

Johnny was right about that the new kid looked angry but so would she if half a bowl of punch had gotten dumped on her, but she was still annoyed by Johnny laughing at him.

"Johnny laughing at him isn't nice! We should go introduce ourselves! If we don't recognize him either he doesn't get out much or he is still new to the zone." She scolded.

Johnny slumped "aw kitten you're always making me socialize!" he complained.

She frowned, "fine then I'll go say hello myself!" she huffed, and she promptly left and headed over to the new kid.

Johnny stood there a minute while his brain caught up. "aw crap I'm in trouble… well I might as well try to save myself some and go say hi."

 _ **Danny P.O.V**_

Danny was not happy… no scratch that he was pissed! Not only did he make a fool out of himself by gawking at the… absolute… angel… I mean singer of the band but on top of that he got embarrassed while she was looking at him by being drenched in Christmas punch! What was worse is because of the Christmas truce he couldn't even kick the butt of the lousy kid that did it!

"hi!"

Danny started and looked around at the speaker it was a girl around his age with red eyes green dreadlock hair bluish skin a red jacket over a black tank top and a green skirt over black fish legs and boots. She was closely followed by a blonde with green eyes a black trench coat with white t-shirt black combat boots and what looked like cargo pants.

"um… Hi?" he asked, not sure if they were talking to him.

"I'm kitty you must be new to the Ghost Zone I don't think we have seen you around before." She said. "oh, and this is Johnny my idiot boyfriend." She deadpanned as he joined them.

"ouch kitten that hurts… "Johnny said as she elbowed him. "hey kid" he said to Danny.

"Johnny he is practically the same age as us, don't call him kid!" Kitty scolded.

Danny went intangible to get the punch off him as they argued. "nice to meet the both of you and to answer your question yes I'm new to the Zone. Only been here about two and a half months."

"oh, wow you really are pretty new, what's your name?" Johnny asked.

"Danny," he answered.

"no last name?" Kitty wondered.

"well…" he thought back to the conversation he had heard between him mom and uncles and smiled.

"Danny Phantom, at your service," he said.

 _ **Kitty's P.O.V**_

Kitty's eyes widened as she heard the last name, this guy was related to pandora herself?! That was so cool!

"You are related to pandora?" she asked.

She noticed Danny looked a little sheepish as he looked at the floor.

"Yeah… she's my mom." He said.

Kitty, Johnny and Danny all spent quite a while talking over everything as far as what it was like to live with pandora to what kind of cheese was the best. To put it lightly they got along like pancakes and syrup… which was another topic of conversation.

In the confines of her mind kitty was ecstatic this was one hell of a guy she had met if it wasn't for the fact that she was with Johnny and loved him with everything she had she would definitely be trying to get with Danny, however since she was spoken for she already knew someone that would be perfect for him… not to mention that he would be perfect for her.

"GOODNIGHT EVERYONE ENJOY YOUR CHRISTMAS ITS TIME FOR ME TO ENJOY MINE!" Ember shouted.

'And speak of the devil there she is' she thought dryly. She watched her best friend exit the stage and head over to them.

"hey girlfriend!" kitty yelled at her while she waved. She noticed Danny turn in ember's direction and freeze with a slight blush on his face when he noticed that she was heading toward them. 'interesting, seems like Danny is already a little interested if his body language is anything to go by.' She giggled a little.

"Hey Kitty!" Ember waved back then she seemed to notice who was sitting with her, as suddenly she started sporting her own little blush much to her best friends' amusement.

'oh, this is perfect it seems that they both are already interested in each other! Wait, Danny I understand but why is ember blushing at Danny? have they already met, and she didn't tell me?!'

Ember made her way over trying to get rid of the blush on her cheeks. Meanwhile Danny was desperately casting around for any distraction that he could get so that he wouldn't embarrass himself. A distraction that surprisingly to him came from Johnny.

"good performance Em! One of your best yet I would say." Johnny congratulated.

Ember smirked "yeah ill admit playing in pandora's realm was a little… unsettling but it was pretty fun after we started." Danny started at the mention of Pandora and kitty winced a little realizing that ember had no idea that Danny was pandora's son.

"Danny meet Ember McClain pop-Princess of the Ghost Zone." Kitty introduced, "Ember meet Danny _PHANTOM."_ She stressed Danny's last name hoping she would get the hint.

It seemed that she did cause ember suddenly paled, looking from Danny to kitty to Johnny with a look that said that she sincerely hoped that what kitty said was a joke. When no one said anything, she looked back at Danny.

"um… nice to meet you." Then she panicked, "I am so sorry for what I said about pandora being unsettling its just that she has this reputation and I didn't want to give her a reason to end me and I mean- "she started rambling.

Danny barely registered what she was saying but he knew the gist of it and so decided to cut her off and put her at ease.

"ha-ha its ok ember, don't worry about it," he said with a smile. "in all honesty my mother can be very intimidating when she wants to be." Then he thought about it. "or whenever someone annoys her."

Ember visibly relaxed and let out an un-needed breath.

"so anyway!" Kitty said with a smile, "Danny is new to the ghost zone he has only been here for about 3 months." She explained.

And so, the four began talking and catching ember up on the things they talked about while she had been on stage. It was going well, and they were hitting it off nicely, until a big interruption in the form of Ember's idiot ex decided he wanted to try and win her back.

"Woman!" came a voice booming into their midst.

Danny quirked an eyebrow, who in hell would address someone as woman? Then he looked around and saw an irritated look on Kitty and Johnny's faces and an absolutely infuriated one on Embers.

"uh? What's happening?" he asked and was answered by a robotic arm slamming into the table between him and ember.

"Skulker! What the hell do you think your doing?" Kitty scolded at the top of her voice.

"shut up woman, I'm here to talk to ember and convince her to let me take her back!" the robot ghost snarled.

"Let you take me back?!" ember demanded, "why in the hell would I want that!"

"come on baby we had great times together you can't deny that!" the newly dubbed Skulker whined.

"Like hell I can't!" Ember shrieked, "you were a terrible boyfriend you constantly forgot about our dates and anniversaries! And to top it all off you claim you're the "ghost zones greatest hunter" and you can't even find the remote!"

"SHUT UP WOMAN!" he roared. "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME IN THAT WAY! I AM A GREAT HUNTER!"

"out of everything that she just said THAT is all you picked up on?" kitty screeched outraged.

Now Danny considered himself to be a patient guy and to stay out of another person's business but something in him told him to act and it was becoming more and more persistent in trying to convince him. But he told himself that this had nothing to do with him and that the girls had it all under control.

"SHUT UP I WILL NOT HAVE MY WOMAN COVORTING WITH SOME WELP LIKE A COMMON WHORE! AND INSULTING EVERYTHING THAT IS IMPORTANT TO ME! SHE WILL COME BACK WITH ME AND THERE IS NOTHING SHE OR ANY OF YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT." Skulker screamed.

'And there goes the straw that broke the camel's back,' Danny thought as his body reacted at the same time as Johnny's. what happened next happened so fast that it can only be described in slow motion.

As they both stood from their chairs Johnny and Danny's arms cocked back and readied an ecto-blast with enough power to level a triplex, at the same time Johnny's shadow came out and wrapped Skulker's lower half up so he couldn't dodge. Then to finish it Johnny and Danny both unleashed their ecto-blast straight to the base of Skulker's neck, causing his head to come clean off and fly straight into the waiting hands of Pandora herself.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OVER HERE!" pandora shouted in fury causing everyone around her to dive for cover including her son and his new friends. Walker had appeared as well looking very angry.

"Fighting on the Christmas truce is explicitly against the rules!" he raged. "not even the box ghost is dumb enough to do that!"

Suddenly Skulker's head started to make noise as threats of death and dismemberment and other ghastly things came out of it noticeably directed at Kitty Ember Johnny and Danny.

"Dude do you kiss your mother with that mouth!" Danny cried after a very rude and very Dark comment came out of the helmet. Said comment cause pandora to look at the helmet with what could only be described as absolute disgust and hatred.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE THAT THREAT, IF IT WAS IN MY POWER, I WOULD END YOU FOR SUCH LANGUAGE AND MOTIVES AGAINST ONE OF MY GENDER!" she shrieked absolutely offended by the words and phrases coming out of Skulker's helmet.

It was at this point that Skulker finally managed to get himself unstuck from the helmet and properly look around himself and see the crowd that his antics had gathered, then he noticed where he was among the crowd and more importantly who was holding his helmet. The green blob hunter turned white and turned to walker without a moment's hesitation.

"I'd like to go to prison now," he said in absolute fear.

"I figured you might." The ghostly warden said, "bullet take him ill deal with the fiendish four."

All four teens paled and gulped, while they agreed with the rule against fighting, they didn't want to go to jail for it. Also, they were somewhat justified Skulker had said quite a few less than flattering things.

"Relax, I am not throwing you in jail honestly after some of the things I heard come out of that fools mouth he was lucky you dealt with him before I did." Walker said in a dark tone. "however, I don't ever want to see either of you two fighting on the Christmas truce again or I will lock you both up and throw away the key I don't care if you are the son of Pandora." He said looking at Danny.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SHOWS OVER TIME TO GET BACK TO THE PARTY WE HAVE ABOUT AN HOUR TO MIDNIGHT!" he roared to the room at large.

Pandora watched everyone go back to the party and let out a sigh as she looked at her son. He was looking at her with a guilty look on his face, though in all honesty she was proud that he had defended his new friends.

"Danny, I know you are worried about what I may think but do not. Enjoy the party and have fun" she smiled warmly at him as she eyed ember. "and make sure you ask her to dance. "

She laughed as he blushed and winked toward kitty, apparently there was not only one matchmaker in the room.

Kitty caught the wink as Danny came back to the table and Pandora left and beamed to herself. So, she had mom's approval to set Danny and ember up huh? Nice!

"Johnny come dance with me!" she said suddenly.

"What-!" Johnny was cut off as she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the dance floor. Leaving Ember and Danny by themselves.

"SOOO" Ember said.

Danny thought about what his mother said and decided that he only had one afterlife he might as well make the most of it.

"Ember would you like to dance?" Danny asked.

Ember was shocked to say the least she hadn't expected Danny to ask her but that didn't mean she wasn't happy.

"sure baby-pop why not!" she said smiling.

As they headed out to the dance floor a slow song came on and they took it in stride and danced with their arms around each other both blushing like mad. Finally the dance came to an end and both walked off and started talking about their likes and dislikes.

"so what kind of music do you like Danny?" Ember asked. Danny listed off his favorite music, Rock and roll country some rap and a little bit of pop. And all kind of old rock such as ACDC, nirvana, Metallica, and newer ones like Five Finger Death Punch.

"Your kidding you like five finger death punch too?!" ember asked excitedly.

"hell yeah, I love how their music can actually be related too." Danny said.

"I feel the same way!" she said excitedly.

When the party ended neither of them felt like going home so they floated around the Ghost Zone, as they floated, they found that they were outside of a floating portal in the middle of nowhere.

"what the? I've never noticed this before." Ember said, "why isn't this portal closing?"

"I have no idea everything I've learned about portals say that one this big and constant shouldn't exist." Danny said, "the sheer size of it should have made it collapse almost instantly."

Ember watched the portal for a minute, "want to check it out?" she asked.

Danny hesitated, he had an odd feeling but at the same time he was just as curious as Ember was.

"Sure, why not." He said, slowly they inched toward the portal and finally crossed the threshold.

As ember and Danny exited the portal Danny stopped suddenly and floated there for a minute and looked around.

"what is it baby-pop?" Ember asked.

Danny floated there thinking and finally responded. "this is where it happened Ember… this is where I died."

Ember's mouth fell open, this is what killed Danny? "what do you mean?" she asked.

Danny stared at the portal they had just come through. "this is where I died in this room right where that portal is. I died the day it turned on."

Ember felt like there was something missing then it clicked. Danny had died INSIDE the portal. "oh my god, Danny I'm so sorry, if I had known I would have never suggested coming through!" she said.

"Danny?!" came a voice from behind them.

A voice that Danny instantly recognized as he and ember slowly turned around to see the red headed teen at the foot of the stairs with a look of pure shock and wonder on her face.

"Hi Jazz." He said to her and with that jazz promptly Feinted.

"Oops" ember said.

 _ **And there we go chapter 7! Oops didn't expect that did you? Well no jazz has seen them how will this end, and will she tell Sam and tucker? What will his parents do? Will Vlad find out? Find out in the next chapter!**_


	8. Encounters

_**I would just like to start off by saying I'm extremely sorry for how long it's been since I last updated. Real life can be quite evil. But I'm back and hopefully this nice long chapter will make up for it.**_

Chapter 8

 _Encounters_

 _"oh my god, Danny I'm so sorry, if I had known I would have never suggested coming through!" said Ember._

 _"Danny?!" came a voice from behind them._

 _A voice that Danny instantly recognized as he and ember slowly turned around to see the red headed teen at the foot of the stairs with a look of pure shock and wonder on her face._

 _"Hi Jazz." Danny said to her and with that jazz promptly Feinted._

 _"Oops" Ember said._

"Well that could have gone better." Ember stated as they carried Danny's 17-year-old unconscious sister through the ceiling into her bedroom.

"Keep your voice down… I don't want to wake her… or my parents." Danny hissed.

"crap sorry" Ember whispered. Remembering what Danny said about his parents hating ghosts.

They laid Jazz down in her bed and made her as comfortable as they could before they quickly phased out of the room and into the open night air.

"Are you ok Danny?" ember asked tentatively, even she had to admit he had been through a lot in the last ten minutes. Finding the place, he died and then automatically running into one of his relatives… that's got to leave you scratching your head and going what the heck just happened.

"I'm… alright I think, a little sad about not getting to spend more time with Jazz before she fell unconscious, but maybe that's for the best." Danny said clearly still thinking.

"well now that we are outside, we don't have to worry about any more surprises until we go back to get into the ghost zone again." Ember stated confidently. (Rule #1 never… and I repeat never… tempt fate in the Danny phantom Universe.)

unknown to the two of them they were about to run into someone who was currently going through a crisis that he was having a hard time coming to grips with.

* * *

Tucker Foley prided himself on many things. He was a strict meat eater and was proud of it, he was a techno geek and owned it, he was a loyal friend and great Ladies man… true he didn't have a girlfriend, but some women just couldn't handle a strong confident male like himself. That's what he liked to tell himself at least. But right now, tucker had a problem, and it was a big one.

Sam, just her name weighed heavily on his mind he had come to the realization not to long ago about what was going on, but he was trying to deny it. He was worried about her, she was… changing and it was honestly not a good change. When they had first started beating back the ghosts with jazz it had been about getting them either under control or back in the ghost zone but as time has gone on Sam had adopted harsher methods and almost fiendish delight in having a chance to hurt a ghost. Now she didn't even ask what they were doing or even try to judge whether it was evil she just went after them. She had even gone after Plasmius a couple of times even though he was helping them. He didn't know what to do he cared about her but at the same time they had witnessed many times that ghosts weren't even trying to do harm and had come into the living world on accident and were just looking for a way back like the nurse ghost that was just trying to get back to take care of her patients.

They had simply told her about the portal in the Fenton basement and distracted Maddie and Jack for the 5 mins they could hold their attention from their precious portal. She had just gone down and zipped right back into the portal easy as that.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear the beep on his wrist that told him if a ghost was nearby.

[BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! GHOST NEARBY! GHOST NEARBY!]

"Crap I got to pay more attention!" he cried out as he dived into cover behind some bushes and silenced the alarm. According to his Ghost Radar the spook was coming up on his 10 o'clock.

"So, ember question for you?" said a voice. A voice that sounded very familiar.

"mmm what's up baby pop?" came the reply of a female voice.

Suddenly the two came through the clearing and into Tuckers sightline, as he looked up at them, he gasped, there was no way it couldn't be! "DANNY?!" he cried as he stood straight up to be seen and let his jaw hang on the floor.

Danny floated in front of him staring right back at him not sure what to say or do, until Ember decided to give him a little help by asking, "umm Danny do you know him?"

"Tucker?! What in gods name are you doing out at this time of night?" Danny asked.

"SERIOUSLY?! YOUR DEAD AND NOW A GHOST IN FRONT OF ME AND THAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU THINK TO ASK ME!?" Tucker roared. "I have half a mind to forget about trying to give you a hug and just blasting you with a wrist ray just on general principle!" he finished with a slightly smug grin on his face.

Danny started laughing and so did Tucker like nothing had ever happened and they were still two teenagers hanging out.

"ha-ha, oh god, Tuck I've missed you." Danny finally managed to say.

"Man, I've missed you to my brother" tucker replied holding out his fist which Danny promptly bumped.

"eh-hem?"

"oh, crap I'm so sorry ember." Danny said, "introductions!"

"Tucker Foley, Ember McClain, Ember McClain, Tucker Foley." Danny introduced.

"nice to meet you Ember and that's TF as in Too Fine!" Tucker instantly went into his schmooze mode.

"… you're not serious, are you?" Ember asked hesitantly.

"Sadly, he is," Danny responded jokingly.

"oh… well sorry TF but this girl is NI and ISE," Ember stated smirking.

Tucker and Danny looked at her then at each other before saying simply. "what?"

"sigh, basically I'm Not Interested," Ember explained, "but it is nice to meet you."

"oh, its all good girl, and its nice to meet you as well, so are you Danny's ghost girlfriend?" Tucker asked. Causing both Danny and Ember to Blush bright green.

"ok first off, you don't have to say ghost girlfriend, just girlfriend would do. And secondly no we just met and were hanging out!" Ember exclaimed. "we haven't known each other long enough to even consider that yet."

Tucker eyed her and noticed the blush on her face the rise of her hair as she spoke and her body language, then he caught site of Danny somewhat deflating as she said what she did and realized, they got it bad.

"okay," he said, "I get it you are just hanging out and recently met sorry I wasn't exactly privy to the knowledge. But I mean you got to admit they way you two act it definitely looks like the actions of love birds."

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" They shouted in unison.

Suddenly a beeping to their left catches their attention and Tucker pales, "Oh crap get out- "Tucker starts to say. Suddenly the two teen ghosts are caught in a glowing green net and upon making contact starts electrocuting them.

"aaAAAAHHHhhh" they scream until it suddenly stops, "that's what you get for trespassing you good for nothing ghost scum!" says a familiar female voice. "Tucker what the hell were you thinking letting them talk to you, you should have taken them down immediately and threw their asses back in the ghost zone."

"Sam?" Danny asks the girl as she approaches, Sam stops dead looking at Danny, Shock clearly on her face she stares for at least a minute before her expression starts to darken.

"Ghost you have three seconds to stop trying to look like my dead friend or I'm going to take you to Fenton works and let them experiment on you!" she screams in fury.

"Wait Sam it really is me I'm just a ghost now!" Danny tries to explain.

"NO! DANNY IS GONE HE CAN NEVER COME BACK! YOUR JUST SOME EVIL GHOST TRYING TO SCREW WITH US JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHERS!" Sam shouted.

"no, Sam it is him! I would recognize the real Danny over some copy, I have known him since we were three for crying out loud!" Tucker shouted trying to reign her in and keep her from making a mistake she would regret.

"NO, I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS IF DANNY HAD BECOME A GHOST HE WOULD HAVE COME BACK TO US SOONER HE WOULDN'T BE WITH THIS OTHER GHOST AND TREATING HER LIKE SHE IS ANYTHING BUT ECTOPLASMIC SCUM," Sam raged, "HE REMEMBERS WHAT HIS PARENTS SAID ABOUT GHOSTS AND I HAVENT SEEN ANYTHING TO CONTRADICT WHAT THEY CLAIM! EVERY TIME A GHOST COMES OUT, THEY START MAKING TROUBLE AND ALMOST KILL PEOPLE!"

"Sam! That was one time and we have met plenty of ghosts who didn't try anything and just wanted to get back to the ghost zone what is wrong with you!" Tucker demanded.

"What on earth is going on down here?" came another voice. The four teens looked up as a new member joined their group in the park.

* * *

Plasmius was out for a nightly patrol true he didn't really worry about running into any ghosts the Christmas truce was still on after all, but one never knew especially with idiots like Skulker or the box ghost. Then he heard a disturbance in the park, so naturally his curiosity got the better of him and he went to investigate. As he neared the yelling, he noticed young Mr. Foley and Ms. Manson, Foley he didn't mind running into, Manson however, he was a little wary of her ever since she had started to develop a darker attitude towards the ghosts in the town, him included, it reminded him to much of Maddie and Jacks attitude. Then he noticed the two young ghosts in the net and what he saw almost floored him, it was Daniel!"

"What on earth is going on down here?" Plasmius demanded, as he came into their sight. "what are you two doing to Daniel!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT ANY OF YOU SAY THERE IS NO WAY THAT IS DANNY!" Sam screamed, but tucker had had enough.

Before anyone could react, he had shot a small pellet at Sam's neck and it instantly knocked her out, he then hit a button on his glove which release Ember and Danny from the net.

"Sorry Danny, we have been having a problem with Sam for a while now… I can't believe she wouldn't see the truth." He apologized with a look of shame.

"It's not your fault Mr. Foley," Plasmius stated. "you tried to reason with her, and she wouldn't accept it. However, I think that its best if Daniel and Ms. McClain come with me so that we may be gone when she awakens. I'm also sure that Daniel has questions that I can answer.

"Hey Dipstick!" Ember exploded, "Do you mind at least telling us what the hell is going on! And why we are going to just blindly trust someone that we just met!"

Plasmius looked at her for a second before sighing, it was true they didn't know him, well not as Plasmius, Daniel only knew him as masters. "To put it simply dear girl I am a friend of Mr. Foley and Ms. Fenton, Daniel's sister."

"Speaking of which Mr. Foley could you call her and tell her to meet me at my estate she will know where it is." Plasmius asked.

"Sure, thing Plasmius I can do that ill meet you guys over there as well as soon as I get Sam home." Tucker said.

The three specters took off, the younger following the older as they made their way across town. Danny's head was filled with so many buzzing questions and he didn't know where to start.

"How do you know Danny's sister?" Ember asked. Plasmius paused long enough to say, "let us get to my estate and have Jazz join us and then all will be explained I promise." And so, they made their way to the mysterious destination.

It wasn't long before they landed in front of a Mansion that Danny recognized, it was his uncle's mansion, "You know my uncle Vlad too?" he asked.

"In a matter of speaking, Yes." Plasmius replied. He let himself in and took them to his study. "Now all we need to do is wait for your sister Daniel and everything can be explained."

"well I don't know about you two but I'm taking a nap until she gets here," Ember exclaimed, and with that she curled up on the couch and used Danny's lap as a pillow and promptly fell asleep.

"you might as well rest as well Daniel it will be a while and you have my personal promise that nothing will hurt you while you are in my home." Plasmius stated.

"Okay, but I'm holding you to those answers Plasmius." Danny said as he laid his head back and fell asleep as well.

On the outside plasmius appeared calm and collected, but on the inside, he was a raging mess. Daniel was here he was a ghost he was still around! And it looked as if he was well taken care of and quite happy! There had to be an explanation as to why, was he taken in in the ghost zone? It didn't usually happen, but one never knew. He was also nervous of how Danny would react to the knowledge that Vlad had been a Halfa for twenty years and never told him.

'when did my life get so complicated?' he thought.

 _ **And that Is it for this chapter I feel that is a good place to end on a high note for now. A little drama and a cliff hanger to the big plasmius reveal! We might even have an appearance or two in the next chapter who knows!**_

 _ **As always please R &R because I love the feed back and of course the criticism because how am I going to make it better if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong!**_


	9. Revelations

_**Guess who is back baby! Sorry it has been so long. Real life reared its ugly head with a vengeance, so I had to take some time away from the story to deal with it.**_

 **Dani: Well these things happen Garis. It's not your fault.**

 **Danny: Yeah, it's all good. Hopefully you didn't piss too many people off with how late you are with updating.**

 **Me: … Not helping Danny.**

 **Danny: (snickers) that's for killing me.**

 **Me: You little-**

 **Dani: ANYWAY… Last chapter Danny and Ember were taking a nice stroll when they ran into Tucker. Sam showed up and being the spaz, we all know she is-**

 **Sam: Hey I resent that!**

 **Dani: -decided to show up and capture them. After completely losing her mind with Danny becoming a ghost, she is finally knocked out by tucker so he can save his friend. They meet Plasmius, who is having Tucker fetch Jazz and take Sam home. Oh, I can't wait! The juiciness is killing me!**

 **Me: Dani?**

 **Dani: Yes?**

 **Me: Why did you just recap the entire chapter in only like six sentences?**

 **Dani: really? It only took six?! Dude you need larger chapters!**

 **Me: … I'll be right back.**

 **Dani: Garis? What the heck are you doing with that wrist ray!?**

 **Ember: So… onward with the story! Wait, do I get to kiss Danny this chapter?**

 **Me: Maybe, maybe not.**

 **Ember: You're no fun.**

 **Dani: Wait! What appearance can we expect this chapter?!**

 **Me: You will see.**

 **Danny: And now onto the chapter!**

Manson Residence

Tucker was outside the Manson Mansion and had finally got the deranged unconscious girl inside without alerting her parents.

"Why do I always have to find the hardest thing to possibly do and then jump headfirst into the challenge?" Moaned Tucker.

At that moment his cell rang and as he looked at the caller ID, he saw that it was his mother. "Hey mom." he answered.

"Tucker Foley! Where on earth are you! I just checked your bed and its empty!" His mother screamed over the phone.

Tucker winced; he had forgotten to tell his mother he was leaving on patrol. "Sorry mom!" he apologized. "I'm out on patrol tonight and had to take Sam home. You know how she has been."

Tucker's mother immediately quieted; She knew all too well what had been going on with Sam. When your husband is always working, trying to help with the ghost crisis and you and your son are home alone you tend to talk a lot. She had been the one to first point out that Sam seemed to be becoming more destructive.

"What happened?" Was all she asked.

"I will explain when I get home later. I have to head over to Fenton works and get Jazz then meet with...a friend to discuss some things." Tucker still hadn't told his mother about Plasmius.

"Oh, ok. When should we expect you back?" She asked.

"Probably sometime tomorrow mom. A lot happened tonight."

She wished him luck and a good night, and they hung up. Tucker was lucky his parents were so understanding about him feeling that he needed to help with the ghost problem. They had even helped him with understanding some of the reading material the Fenton's had lent him when they found out about his interest. Of course, Sam had come wanting to do what she could as well. But that's where the similar stories ended, while Tucker and Jazz wanted to understand ghosts as well as fight them, Sam had gravitated more toward how to hurt and stop them without any regard to understanding them. At first, they both had put it down to grief about Danny and wanting an outlet. God knows there were enough ghosts that needed a thrashing, such as the Ectopus that didn't understand a word of English, and for all intents and purposes was feral. And of course, there was the Box ghost, but that didn't excuse some of the things she had said tonight.

As he was thinking about how to deal with Sam, he headed to Fenton Works while sending a message to Jazz to meet him outside and that Plasmius wanted them at his estate to talk. Little did he know that Jazz was already outside and looking frantically for the little brother that she swore she had seen just an hour before.

Outside Fenton Works.

Jazz had looked all over the house and backyard when she woke from passing out in the lab, only to find herself in her bed. What was she looking for you might ask? Well she was almost 100% she had just seen her little brother with a blue haired ghost coming out of the portal in the lab and was absolutely going frantic that she might have imagined it. As she started down the street to continue her search her phone pinged.

 _'Hey, meet me outside. Plasmius needs us at his estate. OMW to you now. – Tucker.'_

Jazz almost disregarded the text until she read it again. Plasmius wanted not only her but Tucker there as well? Was he going to tell Tucker his secret?

Jazz had known for a while that Plasmius and her uncle were the same person, having shown her a little while after she had melted down in his study. Talk about a shock; She could still remember it as if it had happened yesterday.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Jazz had cried and cried, she cried for what seemed like hours hating herself for the feelings she had toward her parents, and ashamed that she had told one of their best friends that she, for all intents and purposes, hated them._

 _Vlad never left her side. He held her to him and whispered consoling words to her until she had finally cried out her heartache and pain. After she had finally finished, he held her at arm's length to look at her properly._

 _Jazz had looked down in shame, but his next words caused her to look up into his eyes._

 _"I am so sorry Jasmine. Had I known… I can't believe they would go that far!" He had exclaimed. Vlad was ghastly white and his lips were a thin line. "Had I known, I would have gotten you out of there as soon as I could. To call themselves parents when they cannot even see the pain that they have inflicted upon you," He closed his eyes. "I want you to listen to me Jasmine. There is absolutely NO shame in how you are feeling and you have every right to feel the way that you do. Unconditional love between family members is important, yes, but it is a two way street. They have shown absolutely no care for you so therefore you should not feel guilty about the anger you feel toward them. It is natural and more importantly, it is justified!"_

 _Jazz gaped at Vlad, a man of principle who she respected and admired. She feared, yes feared he would look down upon her for the feeling and anger she had shown toward her parents. Not only was he comforting her and telling her she was right but was also furious with them. What was more is he didn't even feel that she should stay with them he wanted to get her out of there._

 _"Uncle Vlad, may I ask a question?" She asked._

 _"Of course, Jasmine. What is it?" He replied._

 _"I thought you would be furious with me about my feelings toward my parents. I mean, you are their oldest friend and are like my uncle. How can you be ok with me hating them?" she asked desperately._

 _Vlad hugged her, "Dear girl, you have answered your own question." He continued, "Yes they may be my oldest friends… but that does not excuse their actions. You and Daniel should be their top priority and if they cannot see that, then I can no longer stand as their friend. I can not stand idly by and watch as they neglect and hurt their only remaining child."_

 _There was silence as she absorbed his words and understanding came to her in clarity. Vlad cared, to put it simply, more about her well-being and happiness than he did being her parents' friend. He was acting more like a parent should than her own parents were! Sorrow bloomed up inside her. If only Danny hadn't had to die for her to see who her parents really were._

 _"Jasmine?" Vlad asked._

 _She looked up and saw a peculiar look on his face, like worry but determination all in one._

 _"What is it Uncle Vlad?" she asked._

 _Vlad looked like he was steeling himself, finding the fortitude to say something. She reached out and offered her hand and he took it with a smile. "Thank you for being honest with me Jasmine, but now is the time for me to be honest and show you that which I have hidden from everyone for almost 20 years. You are the first to ever be in on this secret, and I hope you will allow me to explain after I have shown you." He said with a look of determination._

 _Suddenly a black ring appeared around his torso and split one moving up the other down and before her very eyes Vlad Masters had changed to his ghostly persona, Vlad Plasmius._

 _To say she had been shocked was an understatement. She gazed open mouthed at him for almost a full minute before her brain rebooted and her natural curiosity finally broke through, but all she could manage to ask was, "How?"_

 _Vlad told her about the accident in college that had almost killed him when he had developed ecto-acne, and how it had changed him when he finally left the hospital. He explained how he had at first used it for his own gain, but had realized soon after meeting her and Daniel that it was a terrible thing to do and that he wanted to be a good example to them both. He had even told her of the obsession he'd had with her mother, since she had asked about obsessions and had asked about his. Then he explained how it had changed with everything that he had learned of her mother's attitude towards his race. While he may be half human, he was still half ghost as well._

 _Jazz had listened with rapt attention learning everything she could, cringing at some of the moments of his past and almost slapping him for his obsession with her mother, but all in all, proud of the man he truly was. When he told her of the vow he had made concerning her little brother, she had tears in her eyes at how far he had been willing to go for her and Danny._

 _Vlad was a mess, however calm he looked on the outside. He was afraid that he may have told her too much, but he squashed it. What was done was done, and he would not lie to her, he would never lie to her. And so, he had waited._

 _"Uncle Vlad?" she said quietly. He leaned in to make sure he didn't miss what she had to say. "While I'm not happy about some of the choices you made when you first got your powers, I'm happy you decided to tell me. I can guess as to what you are afraid of and I can tell you this: I will NEVER tell my parents about you, and I will be here for you whenever you need me. As far as I am concerned you are closer family to me than they are."_

 _With a sigh of relief, he gave a smile which she returned and they embraced each other and went on to talk about many things, while Jazz felt some of the pain leave her heart._

 _ **Flashback End.**_

As she had thought about her uncles' revelations to her, Tucker had finally met up with her.

"Hey Jazz," He said as he approached, "We need to get going. Plasmius is expecting us. He said to meet him at his estate and that you would know where it is."

She snapped out of her reverie and nodded, unsure of what was going on but if her uncle wanted tucker to come as well there had to be a reason. So, she wouldn't question it. Danny and her uncle still on her mind, they headed off to the Master's estate. If there was one thing for sure though, Tucker was about to get the shock of his life.

Vlad's estate

Jazz and Tucker approached Vlad's estate and Jazz quickly rung the doorbell. It was only a moment before Jarvis answered and ushered them quickly inside.

"Good Evening Jasmine, Mr. Foley. Mr. Masters is in his study with his guests. They are expecting you." And with that he quickly headed to the kitchen to fetch refreshments.

Tucker was confused "Jazz why are we at your uncles house? Aren't we supposed to meet with Plasmius?"

Jazz shook her head and told him to wait and he would get answers he was looking for and headed off to the study. When she opened the door, it was her who got the shock of her life.

"DANNY!?," She yelled. The poor ghosts on the couch jumped from her volume and both landed very painfully on the floor.

"Ow…" Danny mumbled as he tried to get off whatever had his legs tangled up, still somewhat asleep. He hadn't realized he was on top of Ember.

"Ow!" Ember complained, trying to get up but realizing she was pinned under something. Her face flushed as she realized she was under Danny. She found she had her hands on his stomach and that he was very well toned. Before she could dwell on that fact, she became aware of the other people in the room and did the only thing she could think of at the time: she yelled at who was potentially embarrassing her.

"Dipstick! Get off me!" She yelled as she pushed him off her, making him fly up toward the ceiling. Thankfully his senses had awoken enough for him to realize that he was falling eight feet toward hardwood floors and he caught himself in midair just before he hit the ground.

"Whew that was close," He mumbled, then turned toward the rock star, "Sorry Ember. I was surprised and didn't mean to fall on you."

"Just don't let it happen again!" Her face was beat red from embarrassment, along with other thoughts but thankfully being the clueless dipstick he is, Danny didn't put two and two together.

Plasmius was sitting at his desk laughing, as was Tucker at the small exchange between the two teen ghosts. Jazz couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as well before she finally rounded on Tucker who retreated behind a chair as fast as his legs could move.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME DANNY WAS HERE!?" She exploded on the poor boy. As she started walking toward him, a look in her eye told of pain yet to come.

"That would be my doing, Jasmine." Plasmius intervened. "I told him not to, just in case others may have been around and listening in." He gave her a pointed look and then glanced at Danny and Ember, and it clicked into place. He didn't want anyone else finding out about Danny's ghost; Heaven forbid her parents found out.

She relaxed and looked apologetic, "Sorry Tucker. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that."

"No problem, Jazz. I understand," Tucker shrugged it off.

Danny floated over to his sister and stared into her eyes. He saw all her pain and sadness and it tugged at his core. It was like he could feel every emotion she had in his own body. Suddenly, he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug, letting tears fall down his face, "Hey Jazz, I missed you."

Jazz could feel the tears on her face as well as she held her baby brother, "Oh God, I've missed you too!"

Vlad looked on with joy in his heart as the siblings were reunited. It didn't matter to him if Daniel didn't accept him or hated him soon. It was worth it just to see this. Finally, after a few minutes of catching up with one another, he cleared his throat, 'I may as well get this over with. The sooner the better; Treat it like a bandaid and just rip it off.

"Now that everyone is here, there is one more member of the "family" that would like to say hello to his nephew." Vlad said as Jazz's eyes widened, knowing what he was about to do. Black rings appeared around his middle and slowly split and traveled up and down his torso. Danny, Tucker, and Ember's jaws hit the floor as when they finished, Vlad Masters turned into Vlad Plasmius before their very eyes.

Vlad looked at the three with apprehension and worry in his eyes. Tucker looked like his brain had imploded, Ember looked lost, but his eyes sought Danny, for no other reason than to see his reaction. He expected shock, maybe angerm possibly jealousy. What he didn't expect was the smile that graced Danny's face and the humor that was still in his eyes.

"Oh man, I'm going to get a lot of mileage out of this one when I get home." He said, "I can't believe I just met the very person mom has a crush on."

Vlad stood there shocked; His mother had a crush on him?! And he is just now finding out about it?!

Danny saw the confusion and turmoil in Vlad's eyes and laughed a little at his own big mouth, "Not Maddie, Vlad. My ghostly mother."

Vlad relaxed a little bit but was still confused. "Ghostly mother?" He questioned.

"Queen of the Acropolis herself, Pandora." Ember put in. "Daughter of Clockwork and mother of Danny Phantom."

Danny face palmed, "Really? Titles?" He deadpanned.

"What? It sounds cool" She replied with no remorse.

And so, the next hour was spent explaining what happened after the accident; Meeting Clockwork, Danny's family in the Ghost Zone, meeting Ember, and finally ending with coming to the human world and running into everyone. After that was done Vlad explained how he turned into a halfa, his choice to protect Amity Park in remembrance of Danny, and how he revealed himself to Jazz.

They all sat in silence for a time. Jarvis came in with breakfast so that they all could eat, while they thought about what had been said.

"How are mom and dad?" Danny asked, instantly he felt the atmosphere in the room change. What was once calm and relaxed had now turned into tension and anger, especially on the faces of Jazz, Tucker, and Vlad.

"Physically, fine…" Jazz said in anger, "Mentally is a whole different question."

Danny paled; He had never heard his sister this angry before and it concerned him he knew something was wrong. "Jazz what happened?"

Jazz looked down but Vlad placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and nodded encouragingly to her. He knew that she was the best one to tell Danny what had happened.

"It started the day after your death." She began to tell the story of how their parents had barely left the lab before the funeral, had only just come out to attend, seemed to try to rush through it. She had tried to talk to them to tell them that it wasn't right for them to continue when it had cost Danny his life.

When she told him about the excuses they made to keep going she was interrupted, not by Danny but by Ember, "WHAT THE HELL DO THEY MEAN THAT THEY NEEDED TO KEEP IT GOING FOR DANNY! THE WAY YOU ARE SAYING THIS IS LIKE THEY DIDN'T AND DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT BABYPOP!"

It took about fifteen minutes to calm her down but even then they could tell that she was deeply upset, but so was Danny. It hurt him deeply that his own parents had not even grieved for him after his funeral and it worried him that even his death had done little to curb the obsession that drove them to such lengths.

Jazz finally finished the story telling him about her mental breakdown in Vlad's study and the conclusions about her "parents" that she had come up with.

"To be honest Danny, I am home maybe once a week for appearances sake. Most of my time is spent living here with Vlad. In all reality, he is more of a parent than either Jack or Maddie." She explained. "Vlad and I are actually trying to sue Jack and Maddie so that Vlad gets custody of me."

"It is true Daniel. When Jasmine told me what was going on, I could no longer ignore the signs that were there. I couldn't ignore the fact that not only were they neglecting your sister and making her life even harder by not being there for her but they had cost you your life! They built a highly unstable and unsafe portal inside their basement for the love of butter biscuits!" Vlad exploded, "Why oh why could I not have seen this sooner? If they had asked me, I would have given them a research facility or something so that they could experiment safely! But no! Instead, they decided to build all of this dangerous equipment in their house, around their young children!" He raged. After the outburst, he breathed deeply, trying to calm himself and started when he felt a hand in his. Looking down, he saw Jazz beside him and then was shocked when she hugged him tightly.

"It's not your fault they are idiots, dad." She softly said, Vlad froze, shocked to his core. He had never expected her to call him dad; Uncle, yes, but even with everything that has happened, it still shocked him that she had called him her dad.

Jazz stood there with her arms wrapping him in a hug. Danny stood there with mixed feelings as he listened to his sister renounce their parents and fully wanted to be Vlad's daughter. Finally, a look of resolve came over him and he approached the man he had respected for most of his life and held a hand out.

Vlad took the hand and they shook, an agreement and acknowledgement passing between them as the others looked on. Finally, Danny spoke, "Take care of her Vlad. Since you are a halfa, I know that she will be safe with you but a word of warning: be careful of my parents. While they maybe fools, they will still fight tooth and nail to keep what is theirs, even if they don't appreciate it."

"Duly noted, little badger, but I guarantee you if they try to fight me, they won't like the results. Especially if they try to hurt Jasmine." Vlad replied with a murderous look in his eye. "However, I offer you all a place to stay for the rest of the night if you wish. I know you two need to get back to the Ghost Zone. We don't want Pandora to get upset about not kn- ," He started to say when all of a sudden a powerful force seemed to shake the very foundation of the mansion.

Danny paled yet again. He had experienced this before and was not prepared to face it again,. Praying that it wasn't what he thought it was, he peered out the window and looked straight into the livid face of his mother. "Oh crud."

She phased through the wall, her angry face never losing its ferocity, "Oh crud is right!" She raged. "Where in Athens have you been?! It took me almost 6 hours to find you, young man!"

Suddenly Vlad stepped forward and cleared his throat, nervously fiddling with his tie, "Forgive me, madam, but that was my fault. We ran into Daniel in the park and brought him here to answer some of his questions and catch up since his death."

Pandora took one look at Vlad and blushed, "Oh, Vlad, how wonderful to see you again." She started to nervously play with a lock of her hair.

"Likewise, Lady Pandora. It is an honor to welcome you to my home. You look absolutely stunning this morning!" He exclaimed as he glanced at the clock that read that it was 3:50 in the morning. "I sincerely apologize Ms. Pandora; I didn't realize how late or in this case early it was!"

"It is quite alright. From what you have mentioned it was quite an eventful night." Pandora replied.

"Well, be that as it may, I would never be able to live with myself if I did not at least offer you a place to sleep and a good meal after the long night of worrying you must have been doing. Please, I insist on it." Vlad offered.

"Well I suppose a nap and some good food and company would be welcome." She finally replied after a moment of consideration.

"Wonderful! Allow me to show you to your room, my lady. Jarvis, please show the rest of the guests to the bedrooms. Take the rest of the day off; I will handle breakfast. It's not very often I get to cook for a crowd!" Vlad sounded excited about the prospect. He then offered his arm to Pandora, who graciously accepted, and lead her from the room.

"Remind me to thank Vlad," Danny said in an undertone, "I think I may have just avoided a grounding."

"I heard that young man!" Pandora called from the hallway, "We will discuss it when we get home."

As they all headed to bedrooms, Ember couldn't help but feel out of place. This was Danny's old life. She had no right to be here or be around Danny's old family. Slowly she stopped and started to walk away when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking back, she saw Danny with a small smile on his face looking at her with his glowing green eyes.

"And where do you think you are going Ms. McLain?" He asked, grinning. "I thought you would at least have breakfast with us before you left. And don't worry, we wouldn't have to share a room. My uncle has plenty of those."

She looked down, "It is not that. I just feel… out of place, like I don't belong here."

He smiled and blushed, "How can you believe that, Ember. In all honesty, I love the fact that you are here. I've gotten to know a lot about you and I can honestly say that I like what I have seen and learned. You are kind, caring and absolutely passionate about what you believe. Honestly, you're a very beautiful person."

She looked up shocked. No one had ever said that about her. Yeah, she had been called hot, but no one had ever called her beautiful! She was blushing green and wishing she had enough energy to teleport to her realm to hide. But she was tired and honestly, just wanted to sleep. Also, she couldn't help that his words made her feel so much better. She loved being around him and learning more about him.

"Ok Babypop. Let us head to bed. I'm tired and I'm going to have a lot of questions from Kitty tomorrow and you still got to deal with your mom." She yawned.

Danny cringed, "You aren't wrong about that." He pulled her into a hug, "Goodnight Ember. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Danny," she said smiling.

They retreated into their own rooms and lay down, neither one realizing just how much the other was on their minds. All in all, it had been quite the revealing day.

 **And scene!**

 **What did you guys think? Let me know in your comments and reviews. Hopefully I did a good job for being away for so long. I'm thinking about making a Pandora and Vlad chapter next but let me know what you think. Also, I may have found a way to introduce Dani into the story without any muck ups so we will see where that chapter lands. It may be sooner, it may be later, we will see. Also, relationship wise let me know what you think.**

 **Pandora X Vlad**

 **Tucker X Sam**

 **Tucker X Jazz**

 **Vlad X Maddie**

 **Pandora X Pariah**

 **Let me know what you think would be better and I will see about taking the story in that direction.**


	10. Memories and the Future

**Me: Ah I love the smell of good writing in the morning.**

 **Dani: OMGAMIGONNASHOWUPINTHISCHAPTER!**

 **Me: AH! Dani calm down!**

 **Dani: but I want to know! I've been excited ever since you figured out how you were going to include me.**

 **Me: that's fine… but don't scream in my ear!**

 **Dani: So, am I?**

 **Me: are you what?**

 **Dani: oh my god am I showing up in this chapter?**

 **Me: no not yet. I must do a few things first before you can show up.**

 **Dani: Oh My God why!**

 **Me: do you want to be in this story?**

 **Dani: … yes.**

 **Me: Then stop pestering me or I won't include you, you will join the story when I can put you in and it make sense.**

 **Dani: … fine…**

 **Me: Good.**

 **Dani: am I going to be Danny's cousin or his daughter or just like a sister?**

 **Me: Oh my god child you will find out when everyone else does!**

 **Ember: Am I going to be a mom?**

 **Me: AH!**

 **Pandora: Before Garis has a breakdown lets get on with the chapter.**

 **Vlad: Agreed.**

 **Danny: And since we haven't done one in a while we are going to once again add the disclaimer that Garis does not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters they are the property of Nickelodeon, and of course Butch Hartman.**

 **Dani: and now on with the story!**

 **Me: I hate you all.**

 **Memories**

 _ **Vlad's Mansion 10:30 AM**_

Vlad woke from his nap and quickly got dressed, he was excited, he had a house full of people and one goal in mind, breakfast! It had been a long while since Vlad had cooked for a crowd, and he was ecstatic to do so, he loved cooking. As he headed downstairs, he heard noises coming from the kitchen, he slowed and peeked inside to find Pandora already there and searching through the cupboards and fridge, she jumped as he spoke

"Now, now," he chided her from the doorway, "I will not have that madame, you are in my home and I will not have you slaving away in the kitchen," he grinned. "It is the least I can do to make breakfast for you and the children after the worry that you went through last night."

Pandora smiled, "This may be your home, Vlad Masters" she replied, "but I do so enjoy cooking for large crowds, I couldn't stop myself and you have such a marvelous kitchen."

Vlad chuckled, "A compromise then?" he reasoned, "Why don't we both make breakfast, what did you have in mind?"

Pandora thought for a moment looking around the kitchen, "I was actually thinking about a large breakfast of waffles, eggs, bacon, and sausage," she replied. "there are so many of us I think it should be sufficient, but I'm not sure if we have all the things we need for it, I was checking when you walked in."

Vlad walked over to the fridge and quickly took stock of what was available, they had everything they needed, and even had some freshly squeezed orange juice and even had blueberries.

"I believe we do; do you have any aversion to blueberries?" he asked, "I know that Jasmine and Daniel, like them I'm not too sure about Ms. McLain and Mr. Foley though."

"I have no objection to it personally, as for Ms. McLain and Mr. Foley we can make separate waffles half with and half without."

"An excellent suggestion," Vlad smiled, "I'll get started if you want to go start getting everyone up?" he suggested.

Pandora smiled, blushing slightly at the smile on Vlad's face, "very well, but don't do everything I want to help when I get back, you have not had waffles until you have had mine."

Vlad chuckled as he started frying the bacon and starting on the eggs, suddenly he heard Pandora returning followed by his other guests. He looked out into the dining room as the four teens filed in all looking sleepy and sat at the table.

"would anyone like some juice or milk this morning?" Pandora asked from beside him, she had already started working on the waffle mix in two separate bowls, "there is plenty for everyone."

Danny walked into the kitchen from the table followed by Ember, between the two of them they managed to get Juice and Milk with enough glasses for everyone. Tucker and Jazz also stood from the table to set it with plates and silverware.

Pandora beamed at her son, his sister and their friends, "ha I didn't even have to ask," she chuckled.

Soon all the food was prepared, Vlad had tried some of Pandora's waffles and had tried to steal the plate for himself only to have his hand smacked, and everything was piled high upon Vlad's large table. Vlad sat at one end, Pandora on the other while Danny and Ember sat on one side, and Tucker and Jazz on the other.

Jazz smacked Tuckers hand as he went to grab a hand full of bacon as soon as he sat down, "Wait, Tucker, we need to say grace."

Pandora paused at the mention of this, being a ghost, she never really said grace she also noticed a pause from Danny and Ember, Vlad however smiled as he spoke. "I apologize if we offended anyone, it is habit for Jasmine to say grace before a meal but, I believe I can come up with a grace that will satisfy and not offend anyone present as well?" he looked to Pandora, "is that agreeable Lady Pandora?"

Pandora smiled, "It is no trouble Vlad, its just been so long since I have said grace it caught me by surprise." She turned toward Jazz, "and do not worry about offence Jasmine, I took none."

Jazz let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, she mentally kicked herself for not thinking about the fact that there were three ghosts in the room, but at least Lady Pandora didn't seem to mind she looked worryingly toward her brother and Ember and found that both had seemed to take Pandora's view and just go with it.

"Alright everyone holds hands as we say grace," Vlad informed, as he took Jazz's hand in his left and Embers in his right. Pandora mirrored his action and took Danny's hand in her left and Tucker's in her right. Tucker held out his hand to Jazz and she took it slightly blushing as they touched. However, her blush was nothing compared to Ember's as she held Danny's.

"Dear Ancients," Vlad began surprising the others with his choice of words, "Thank you for bringing the six of us together at this table, it is with joy that I see this, good friends and children that I love about to share this meal, while some I am still getting to know, I eagerly await getting to know them better, and so we thank those who saw fit to bring us together." He finished with a smile as he gazed at those gathered around his table. "Not a traditional grace but I think it will work for us.

Pandora smiled, "I must agree with you on that, it was well said."

Everyone ate and enjoyed the meal, upon trying the waffles Tucker had made a show of bowing before Pandora claiming that she was the queen of all those who made waffles, and talked about things and got to know each other, Ember in particular enjoyed learning more about both Danny, and Pandora. Finally, as they all sat there and enjoyed the conversation, Ember asked, "So I know that I am still new to this little group but, how do you and Vlad know each other Pandora?"

The conversation ceased as everyone turned to Pandora, apparently Ember wasn't the only one curious, Pandora looked at them all before her eyes settled on Vlad, whose face had just turned beet red. Pandora's face gained a wicked smile as she stated, "oh, what was it Vlad, 10 years ago?" her voice was light and absolutely innocent as her eyes gained a dangerous look.

Vlad gulped, "14 years, actually" he remembered it like it was yesterday, it had been a Christmas party soon after he had come to amity park to see Maddie and try to win her back only to find that she and Jack were married and had just had their second child.

"oh, yes I remember now, you had come to the Christmas Truce Party in a terrible mood, and gotten heavily drunk." Pandora glared at him for a moment before her expression softened as she remembered the night.

"yes, not my proudest moment, but I seem to remember a wonderful woman who had taken pity on me and allowed me to vent," Vlad stated, "Well, no so much vent as rant and rave about how life was unfair and how everything was out to get me." He amended.

Pandora chuckled, "this is very true, you were not in the best place that night, however after you finally finished moping you definitely gained a new outlook on life, Imagine my surprise when as we were sitting there you fell unconscious and turned back into a human before my very eyes." She thought back smiling, "I had to get you out of there pretty quickly otherwise Walker would have thrown you in his prison simply for what you were."

"I apologized for that!" Vlad exclaimed, "I felt so foolish that I had allowed myself to get that drunk, however I will never forget your words to me afterwards."

"And I do see that you took them to heart," Pandora observed, "if your relationship with Jasmine and Danny are anything to go by."

"Yes, I never did get over Maddie until recently, but I put aside my hatred of Jack and started to become a man that any child could be proud of, the first time the children came over for a visit I knew I had made the right choice." Vlad recalled, all four teens hanging on to every word, "I was loved by both of them, I helped Jasmine with her homework, stargazed with Daniel, we had dinner in here just the three of us and watched movies together before Jack and Maddie came to pick them up." He sighed, "I was so happy, no longer alone, true they were not my children and I did not have their mother as I wanted, but what a difference it made just to be included, to not be ignored, I will always be indebted to you My Lady Pandora, you were the one who helped me see the path that I had almost taken, the path that would have denied me all of this."

Vlad paused and gazed at Pandora his hands steepled before him and a soft smile upon his face. Pandora gazed back a small blush appearing on her cheeks, she had not realized just how much Vlad respected her, then a small part of the conversation registered in her mind, "wait you got over Maddie recently? How did that happen?"

Vlad kicked himself, of course! He had forgotten that Pandora had not been with them when they had explained what happened after Daniels death, the entire table became quiet and Embers hair started to rise as she got upset, Danny instantly took her hand in his and started talking quietly to her to try to calm her down. Jazz looked down and Tucker placed an arm around her allowing her to lean into his chest.

Pandora for her part froze as she felt the atmosphere in the room change and watched every ones reaction to her question, a feeling of dread started to fill her as she looked at her Danny and saw the hurt on his face, the Pain in Jazz's and the anger in Tucker, Ember, and Vlad's.

"What did they do?" She asked in a deadly calm voice, the occupants of the table shivered under her gaze, no one wanted to tell her, but they all knew that she would not let the matter rest. So, Vlad, in a quiet voice, told her all of what transpired after Daniel's death.

Pandora listened to the story not once interrupting, but everyone could feel her anger growing with every word that Vlad uttered. Ember had shrunk into her chair watching Pandora with wide eyes as Jazz sunk further into Tuckers embrace as the memories of what happened played in her head, Tucker just held her rubbing small circles on her back trying to comfort her. Danny just grew quiet waiting for the explosion he knew was coming.

Vlad finally finished the explanation, "After Jazz came to me, I could no longer look at Maddie the way I had always done, something in me snapped, I then knew that I had to get Jazz out of the situation and she and I have been working to bring her into my custody."

"And what pray tell," Pandora started with cold fury in her voice, "will be done about the Fentons, they ignore the loss of a child! The same child that I have taken in and look to as the son that I never had! How can they simply just wave it off and continue with what they were doing! Meanwhile their daughter is ignored and neglected to deal with grief on her own! While they spout nonsense about ghosts that they try to pass of as fact!"

It seemed to those there that pandora grew with each passing moment, her anger adding to her size and making her a terrible but beautiful sight to behold, until someone spoke.

"Mom," Danny spoke quietly, but everyone heard it, Pandora looked at her son and gasped, her anger left her in a wave and her facial expression softened as she looked at him. "Don't prove them right, just leave them be for now, Vlad is getting Jazz out of the situation and they can no longer hurt me, if you or any other ghost were to go after them in anger all it would do is solidify their belief that all of us are evil."

Pandora deflated, she hated this, hated how he made sense, hated that she couldn't come up with a reasonable argument that would give her the ability to exact vengeance upon the fools that had cost him his life.

Ember looked at Danny in surprise and realized that he was right, she hated not being able to do anything either, but she wasn't about to go down without a fight, "Babypop they killed you! They may not have meant for it to happen, but it was their fault! You can't blame any of us for hating them, and especially not Pandora!"

Danny snapped, "YOU DON'T THINK I UNDERSTAND THAT! I HATE THEM JUST AS MUCH AS EVERYONE ELSE RIGHT NOW! THEY COST ME MY LIFE THEY NEGLECTED MY SISTER AND THEY HURT GHOSTS ON A PRINCIPAL THAT IS COMPLETELY FLAWED AND INCORRECT!" he took a deep breath forcing himself to calm down, "but, I will not allow us to sink to their level and prove them right, I won't give them the satisfaction of believing that they were right about us all along because we all know they aren't."

Vlad looked at Danny with pride, "well said little badger," he said using his nickname for Danny, "and as for them not getting what is coming to them, believe me that is not the case," he frowned.

"I am filing not only for custody of Jasmine but I am also filing to have them arrested for your murder Daniel, it may have been an accident, but it was an accident that could have been avoided," he stated calmly, "that on top of the neglect of Jasmine and not seeming to care that you were dead, I believe that they will pay for what they have done to both of you, I can assure you that they will not get away with what they have caused."

They all sat in silence for a moment absorbing the information that had just been revealed to them, suddenly Pandora spoke, "well, I suppose we should figure out what to do now shouldn't we, I know that we need to get back to the Ghost Zone," she indicated herself, Danny, and Ember, "and Ember probably needs to get back to her lair."

Ember smacked her head with her hand, "crap that's right I need to get home, I need to get my guitar and everything from your realm though Lady Pandora."

"Of course, Ember, now we just need to find a portal back to the ghost zone." Pandora stated, "I just hope one forms soon and we can get to it in time."

Vlad smiled, "it seems that I can help you once more, follow me please I can get you back to the Ghost Zone through here" he said as he walked over to a old oak bookshelf and pressed a button to the side of it. It opened into the room revealing an elevator behind it, "for our non-ghostly guests," he explained.

They all climbed in and the elevator began to descend into the basement of the mansion, as they reached the bottom Vlad couldn't help the look of pride that came over his face as he made a grand motion, "welcome, to my lab, yes I have a lab in my basement but," he quickly reassured Jazz and Danny, "I do take all the precautions and safety regulations so that no one can get hurt and anything more dangerous I always do in a safe environment, AWAY from the house."

"when I became a halfa I realized I needed a way to get in and out of the Ghost Zone so that I can use the ambient ectoplasm to heal and so that I don't starve my ghost half, so, I have my own completely stable portal." Vlad began to sweat he had just realized how hypocritical he sounded of Jack and Maddie when he had some of the same things in his own house.

Danny stared at Vlad with a look of pure shock and annoyance, "Really fruitloop!" he yelled, "you want Jazz to live with you and you have the same death trap in your basement as my parents do!"

Jazz however walked up to Danny and placed a calming hand on his shoulder, "Danny stop, you have to realize something, this thing has been built and been here since before either of us were born," she reasoned looking to Vlad for confirmation.

"Yes," Vlad inserted hurriedly, "I have had this portal for the better part of 18 years, I would not have built this with any children in my home and I make sure I maintain and repair everything every month like clockwork, I don't want any accidents." He explained, "I also have this lab under strict lock and key, no one can get in here unless they are strictly allowed by me or are me."

Danny blinked and looked down smiling nervously, "whoops, sorry Vlad, didn't think about that." Then he thought about it, "hey this means that I can come visit you guys and you guys can visit me!" He exclaimed grinning.

Vlad smiled as did Pandora, "That is correct Little Badger," Vlad said much to Danny's annoyance.

"Vlad will you please stop calling me that!" he complained, "Heck at this point I prefer Daniel."

Everyone laughed at his antics, meanwhile Ember brought something up, "So where does this come out in the Ghost Zone?" she asked.

Tucker had been walking around Marveling at all the electronic and technological marvels in the lab as Vlad was explaining where the portal came out at when he noticed a small cube like object on one of the counters, curious he started to examine it, "Vlad what is- oh no!" he cried as he dropped the small device.

The device fell to the floor and cracked suddenly a small explosion went off, and everyone was covered in green goo. Vlad was not happy, "Tucker! Do you have any idea how rare pure ectoplasm is!?" he raged, "I was saving that in case any ghosts that crossed over got injured and needed a quick fix before we could get them back to the Ghost Zone!"

Suddenly they heard laughing behind them, and turned to see Ember, Jazz and Danny holding their sides and laughing, finally Danny looked at tucker and smiled, "way to go Bad Luck Tuck!"

"I am not bad luck," Tucker pouted, as he tried to get the glowing goo off himself.

"alright that's enough you three," Vlad stated, "everyone who cannot become intangible come here so I can get it off you."

Jazz and Tucker walked over to him while Danny, Ember, and Pandora quickly went intangible and let the ectoplasm fall through themselves, "now that that is taken care of we should be on our way," Pandora looked toward Vlad, "Thank you Vlad for you hospitality and care, breakfast was lovely," she smiled.

Vlad smiled as well, then a thought struck him, Pandora was extremely beautiful, why had he never noticed before? Suddenly Vlad's cheeks started to blush, "You are very welcome Lady Pandora, only," he hesitated, surrounded by four teenagers was he really going to do this, looking back to Pandora he made up his mind, " Only I hope that I can see you again, maybe, for dinner sometime?" he crossed his fingers behind his back.

Pandora's eyes widened, her smile got even wider and she started shaking with excitement. "Of course, Vlad," she said, "about time its only been thirteen years since I first started hoping you would ask me," she glared at him and then smiled, "you sure know how to keep a gal waiting."

Vlad grinned and took her hand in his, "then allow me to ask properly, Lady Pandora, would you honor me with a date?" he said with all the charm and class he could muster.

Pandora giggled, "yes, Vlad, I would be honored to go on a date with you," she replied.

Jazz smiled at the two adults, then looked toward her brother, who was also smiling. They grinned at each other and without further prompting said in loud clear voices, "Lovebirds!"

Everyone started laughing until Pandora looked at him and Ember and said, "And proud of it! So when are you going to ask Ember out Danny?" she asked innocently, one eyebrow raised.

Danny and Ember both Blushed bright green, Ember was going to deny anything like that until she felt Danny take her hand, she turned toward him and saw a small smile on his face, mirrored in hers.

"let's go home," Pandora smiled, "I still haven't given you your birthday present Danny"

"Ok mom," they all headed toward the portal and said goodbye to the others, "Tuck, Jazz, uncle Vlad, we should set something up so we can visit, and keep in touch." Danny said.

"You are quite right my boy," Vlad turned to Pandora, "perhaps we can discuss that on our date?"

Pandora pondered it, "I don't see why not." She answered.

Tucker was saddened that Danny was leaving but they understood that now, his home was in the ghost zone, but at least they would still get to see him from now on, it eased the pain in his heart.

As Pandora and the two teenaged ghosts went through the portal, Jazz wept silently, she was so happy that Danny wasn't truly gone but she knew more than anyone that no one could know that they would be meeting him whenever he came to the real world, and they would have to be very careful if they ever left Vlad's Mansion.

Vlad however was all smiles; he had a date. Then he thought about it, and wondered aloud, "where on earth, am I going to take her for this date?" then he laughed, they would figure it out until then he would be happy with what he had accomplished.

Jazz looked at the portal and smiled, "you know they never did answer Lady pandora's question," she observed.

Tucker looked at her, "what do you mean?"

"Danny never answered Pandora's question about whether or not he was going to ask Ember out on a date." Jazz replied.

Tucker chuckled, "I can tell you that he wants too, and that he plans too, other than that I know nothing about his plans." he cringed a little at the look Jazz was giving him, "what?"

"TUCKER!" She yelled, "why didn't you say anything!"

Tucker sweat dropped as his knees trembled while Vlad curiously looked at one of his workstations, while he waited for the soon to be couple to finish their spat. He had no doubt that they would end up together they were practically attached at the hip. But a thought had occurred to him as he stood there, he had a date with an extremely beautiful ghost. He would have to do a little research as he still had, ahem urgings, being half human, he would have to find out if the same was said for ghosts.

He cleared his throat as the argument between Jazz and Tucker finally had come to a close, apparently Tucker had no idea what Danny had planned only that he really wanted to ask her out and called their attention to him.

"Jazz I think its time for the day to begin and I'm sure Mr. Foley has to get home soon," he said.

Tucker paled, "oh your right! I got to get home and explain things to my mom." He exclaimed as he dashed out of the lab, gathering his things as he called out goodbyes.

Jazz giggled at his antics, smiling fondly after him, as much of an airhead or dork as he can be Tucker really was a great person, he always put his friends before himself and was like a brother to Danny, he had been there for her and she had been there for him, she knew what she was feeling for him, but she wasn't sure how to approach it with him. Maybe it was time to talk to someone about it. And she knew just the person to ask, all she had to do was wait to talk to her before or after her dads date.

 **AND SCENE!**

 **Danny: Well that was fun, momma pandora came out with a vengeance there for a minute and its nice to know that Jazz is being taken care of, and we have one date that's confirmed lets see what happens with Danny and Ember, and don't worry we will get back to Sam and the Fentons soon. Garis just likes to make people squirm.**

 **Dani: And as for the votes on relationships. Obviously, Pandora/Vlad won however let's see how the tally goes so far.**

 **Pandora/Vlad 6**

 **Pandora/Pariah 0**

 **Vlad/Maddie 0**

 **Tucker/Sam 2**

 **Tucker/Jazz 5**

 **Me: So, there you have it Tucker and Jazz will the next ship I will be working on, thank you readers for voting and apologies to those that wanted to see tucker/Sam and that one guy who was hoping for a Jazz/OC with Tucker/Valerie, however I will say that there will be a couple OC characters in here I just haven't introduced them yet.**

 **Until next time my lovely followers as usual R &R please!**

 **Dani: wait what! You're going to work on Tucker and Jazz before you even bring me in!**

 **Me: sigh…**


	11. Burned Bridges

**Me: And I'm finally back!**

 **Dani: Yay! Now I get to come into the story!**

 **Me: Yup.**

 **Dani: Wait… are you serious!?**

 **Me: Nah. I just wanted to get your hopes up. It's time for some Jazz/Tucker and Vlad/Pandora romance.**

 **Dani: *eyes glow green as well as her hands* I'LL KILL YOU!**

 **Me: *unamused look* Really? You're that easy to fool? Yes, you're coming in this chapter, just not in the way you may think. No, calm the heck down and be good before I make good on my earlier statement.**

 **Dani: Well, okay then. Why didn't you just say so?**

 **Me: *facepalm***

 **Danny: So, uh, where you been? It's been forever since you have written anything.**

 **Me: Well, real life can be an absolute nightmare sometimes, as I'm sure our readers are very aware. But I'm back and will be trying to get more chapters out so that I do not disappoint everyone.**

 **Ember: Well, I for one am glad you're back. I need some sugar from Babypop and you haven't written me some yet!**

 **Danny: Yeah! I mean *cough* um so Dani is gonna be in this chapter, huh?**

 **Me: Yup, and don't think I didn't catch that are you looking forward to a little smooch with the flaming blue bonfire over there.**

 **Danny: I don't know what you're talking about.**

 **Ember: Oh, really? So you didn't just shout 'yeah' when I said I wanted some sugar?**

 **Danny: *Sweat drops* Can we get on to the next chapter now?**

 **Dani: And so, we do a brief recap simply because Garis actually had to go back and reread everything so he could remember where he was going with this-**

 **Me: Hey!**

 **Dani: *takes a deep breath* So Danny died - which was sad and was met by Clockwork in the GZ - soon after which he met Pandora who is Clockwork's daughter and she takes him in and becomes his ghostly mother and we learn that Nocturne and Undergrowth are her siblings and now Danny's uncles and also that apparently Clockwork has a sweet tooth for scones - Pandora then hosts the annual Christmas party which lo-and-behold Danny finds that he actually enjoys, if only because he met his blue bonfire, yeah shut it Danny it's a funny nickname - after the party Ember and Danny leave and enjoy each other's company so that they can talk and get to know each other *cough* sounds like a date to me *cough* and in doing so they discover a portal and find that it leads to Danny's old house and where he died – they leave after being caught by Jazz who promptly faints – then they run into Tucker in the park - the three start to talk and Danny and Tucker fall right back into their friendship and suddenly they are attacked by Sam who is crazy fruit loop - when things escalate a little too far Vlad joins the group and is surprised to see Danny's ghost and Ember there and even more surprised by the fact that Sam attacked them - finally Tucker has enough and knocks her out and takes her home promising to catch up to them with Jazz - after they are all at Vlad's mansion they talk and Vlad reveals his Halfa status to Danny, then Pandora finds them after looking for Danny - Vlad comes to Danny's rescue and offers them a place to rest for the night and flirts with Pandora - then makes breakfast for everyone in the morning - after a nice breakfast and a tense conversation about Danny's parents and Jazz's place to stay, the three ghosts take their leave though Vlad's ghost portal but not before Vlad asks Pandora on a date.**

 **Me: Holy- did you just do that in one breath?**

 **Dani: No sweat. I may look twelve, but I have the energy of a four-year-old!**

 **Me: Hmm that gives me an idea…**

 **Dani: *gasp* What are you planning, you evil fiend!?**

 **Me: Fiend? Really? You couldn't come up with something better than fiend?**

 **Dani: You get my point. What are you planning!?**

 **Me: As clockwork always says, "everything comes with time".**

 **Dani: I hate you…**

Burning Bridges

 _Manson Mansion,_

Ida Manson was a kindly woman, down to earth, generous and loving; everything that could be expected of a grandmother. However, right now she was worried; Over the past few months, she had begun to notice changes in her granddaughter. Sam had become very reclusive and no longer talked to her the same way she used to. Young Danny's death had affected Sam badly but she thought if she gave her time then she would come to her to talk. She hadn't and it worried her to no end; Sam was short with everyone, hardly talked to her other friend, Tucker, anymore and was letting her schoolwork slide in her endeavors to help with the growing ghostly crisis.

However, not all the ghosts that came through were deserving of this. Yes, some were violent, but not all of them; In fact, one ghost had even helped her carry in her groceries when he saw her struggling one day and had been visiting her every once in a while, since. He would come and keep her company and help her around the house; He was a very friendly ghost and made it his mission to do everything he could to help her in every way. The only thing he asked for in return was for a friend and Ida had been happy to oblige him.

Yes, Klemper was a very good friend to her, helping her up and down the stairs, fetching things for her when she was making dinner, and helping the butler, Jared, with some of his duties as well. It was funny to her that Jared would go to do one of his many jobs only to find that it was already done. Speaking of Klemper.

"Hello Ida!" Klemper greeted as he floated though her study door. He no longer wore his pajamas, but rather a nice pair of slacks, some good shoes and a white polo shirt. All in all, he looked very smart. "How are you doing today my friend?" He asked.

"Well hello, Klemper! I'm doing just fine; A little worried about my granddaughter is all." She replied with a smile.

Klemper schooled his expression to not reveal his true feeling toward Samantha Manson. He had seen her many times around the house and he didn't like the feeling he got from her. He was friendly by his very nature and his obsession, but something held him back when it came to her; A feeling of deep foreboding always latched on to him whenever Sam was around.

"I'm sure she will be alright, Ida." He said warily, "If what you told me is true, then she just needs some time to come to terms with what has happened in her life."

Ida smiled at him, knowing that he was only saying this to make her feel better. At one point, she would have believed his words but she knew him enough now to know how he truly feels about her Sam. Wary, nervous, and a little frightened, Klemper usually approached everyone he met to ask if they could be friends but he never did with Sam. In fact, if Sam was ever around, he instinctively became invisible so that she wouldn't see him.

It pained her that her friend didn't trust her granddaughter with his well-being, but she couldn't really blame him either. Sam had become very zealous in her pursuit of ghost hunting and had made no sign of being friendly to any of them. It worried her, thinking about what would happen if Sam ever ran into Klemper, if he had missed that she was there.

"I hope you're right, Klemper. I really do. I don't know how much more of her attitude I can take." She replied sadly, "I understand rebelling against your parents. It's what all teenagers do, but to actively push them aside and show no consideration for them at all? That's too much. She is even doing it to me now. I don't know what is going on with her anymore." She sighed, her heart heavy. "Losing Daniel took a heavy toll on her, but she refused to talk about it to anyone. She won't even talk to her friend Tucker anymore; She seems so lonely now."

Klemper listened intently as Ida laid her worries bare; It saddened him to see her like this. He wished so badly that he could help her but knew he couldn't do much. Then a thought came to his mind. What if he could prove to Sam that not all ghosts were as bad as she thought? Maybe let her see him helping her grandmother every now and then. The more he thought about it, the more he thought it was a good idea. He decided to run the plan by Ida, just in case she didn't agree with him though.

"Ida, I have an idea, but I want to run it by you first," He stated, "I think it might help with Sam's attitude." He then went on to talk to her in detail about his plan and as he did, Ida's eyes widened.

"Are you sure you wish to do that, Klemper? She may take it the wrong way and think you are trying to harm me! I know you only wish to help, but with how closed minded she is about ghosts right now, are you sure you want to take that chance?" Ida asked, worried for her friend.

Klemper thought for only a moment before he made his decision; This was to help his friend and he would do anything for his friends, "I'm sure, Ida."

 ***One hour later***

Ida was in the mansion's library with Sam, reading a book, when she gained a sudden idea. She got up and explained she was going to get a certain book from one of the shelves, a book Sam knew very well. Both her and Sam also knew that the book was on top of one of the tallest shelves in the library, across the room. Sam motioned to get up and help her, but Ida waved her away saying that she already had help. Sam sat in confusion, having not heard nor seen anyone else in the library. She then heard her grandmother softly speaking to someone else, then returning with the book in hand and shrugged, realizing someone must have been in the library after all and had gotten it for her. That was, until she heard Ida say thank you and someone else who wasn't there say your welcome in return.

It was at that moment when everything went bad. Sam jumped to the worst ever possible conclusion: A ghost was haunting her grandmother and had some sway over her, preventing her from speaking about it; or was even threatening her grandmother in some way!

Sam jumped up and pulled an ecto-gun from her boot, firing it directly at where the voice had come, from not noticing that her grandmother had screamed for her to stop. The beam slammed into the invisible Klemper, knocking him into the far wall. Furious that her suspicions had been confirmed, Sam marched over to him, repeatedly shooting him as he was down, screaming, "How dare you go after my grandmother, you ectoplasmic scum! You twisted, evil, post-human consciousness. I'll make you regret you ever came out of the ghost zone!"

Ida had not expected this; this kind of violence from Sam was new and it was absolutely horrifying. "Sam, stop! You are hurting him!" She screamed as she wheeled herself over toward Sam and Klemper. The terror in her heart only increased when she saw Klemper's glow begin to dim and him start to lose his shape.

Sam didn't even respond as she continued to blast Klemper again and again, the look of pure hatred on her face never diminishing. When she saw that the ghost was almost faded, she stopped and approached with pure venom in her eyes. "This is what you deserve." She stated as she fired point blank between his eyes, never registering the tears in his eyes as he wept; never hearing the sobs of her grandmother as she lost a dear friend at the hand of her own granddaughter.

Ida was broken. The last time she had seen treatment like that had been during the holocaust. And that treatment had just been delivered by her own granddaughter. She said a small and quiet prayer for Klemper's spirit and asked Yahweh to please allow the poor ghost into **Shehaqim** , as he had suffered enough in his life and afterlife. She gripped the Star of David in her hand so tight that her knuckles turned white. Enough was enough. She had thought that there was a chance to reach Sam; to bring her back before it was too late. Klemper had believed it too; he had been willing to help her, despite his fear of Sam. He had even come up with the idea to show her different sides of ghosts, but she had acted out of pure hatred, never once considering the being that she had ended as being anything other than, as she called him, ectoplasmic scum. Never once treating him like any form of person.

Ida's face darkened. She knew what it was time for; she had hoped she would never have to utter the words she was about to deliver as she took out her cell and dialed her son's number.

" _Hello? Mother? What's wrong? Why are you calling me? Where are you?"_ Jeremy Manson asked, panicking at his mother calling him while in the same house.

"I'm in the library with Samantha. I need both you and Pamela here right now. No excuses, just get here. It's about Samantha." She replied curtly, hanging up without waiting for a response.

Sam, who had been staring at the spot that Klemper had faded from finally registered that her grandmother was behind her. She turned and rushed to her grandmother, intending to ask if she was okay and if the effect the ghost had on her mind had been removed, only to stop dead at the cold look of fury on her grandmother's face.

"Grandma Ida, what's wrong? Are you ok? Is that ghost's power still working on you?!" She asked, "Why do you look so angry?"

"QUIET!" Ida exclaimed in cold fury, then pointed to a chair, "Sit."

Sam had never heard her grandmother sound so angry before it scared her and so she went to the chair and sat without arguing. She wasn't sure what was going on here; Grandma Ida should have been free of the ghost's influence and so should be happy knowing she was no longer a slave to the ghost's malicious intent.

Suddenly, the library doors burst open and her mom and dad came flying in the room, worry etched upon their faces, only to stop dead when they looked at the expression on Ida's face. Jeremy cringed; he knew that look and it never boded well. The last time he had seen that look was when his brother had left; he still didn't like to think of what happened that day.

"Ida, what's wrong?" Pamela asked nervously. She had never seen her mother in law look so angry.

"We need to talk about Samantha." Ida stated coldly, "This vendetta against ghosts of hers has gone too far."

Sam blinked, shocked, "Grandma, that ghost was manipulating you into doing what it wants. It was only a matter of time before it did something-"

Ida turned toward Sam with a fury the likes of which had never been seen by the Manson family, "If you finish that sentence Samantha, so help you, your fate will be worse that what I have already decided! You have just ended a being! You acted no more human than the Nazis that persecuted our family during the Holocaust, simply because he was a ghost! I will have you know that Klemper has been helping me out for the last 3 weeks! He has been nothing but friendly and all he asked for in return was a friend. The transformation he had undergone in the time I had known him was in no small way miraculous; he became a good friend and an even better confidant. It was actually his idea to try to show you that not all ghosts are as you view them! I went along with it, thinking that there was hope that we could bring you back from all this. Do not think that I have been blind to the things you have been doing; the crusade that you have been undertaking on ghost kind! What makes him evil, I ask you? The fact that he died? The fact that he is a ghost who has done absolutely nothing to me, your father, your mother, or you!? Or anyone else in this house for that matter!

She took a breath. Jeremy hung his head, the fact that all of this had gone on under his nose and he hadn't even noticed shamed him. Pamela also looked ashamed; she hadn't even realized what Sam had been doing but apparently her grandmother had. And to top things off, their daughter's actions caused the loss of Ida's friend, who only wanted to help bring her and Sam close once again.

Mr. and Mrs. Manson looked at each other, having a silent conversation. They then both nodded as they came to a decision.

"Mom, I know that Pam and I should be ashamed and we are sorry that you have been dealing with this on your own. I'm sorry that we haven't been more helpful with helping Sammy deal with her grief. We should have done more and now its cost you a close friend and so… with that in mind, we have agreed that you will be the one to decide Sam's punishment. No matter what it is, Pam and I will stand by it." Jeremy said with finality and thus sealing Sam's fate. He knew the punishment that Ida was likely to dish out; it would be the same which she had bestowed upon his brother.

Pamela started to cry; she knew that whatever was about to happen, it was something that she wasn't going to like.

Sam was in shock, "B-but...what are you talking about? Why am I being punished? You're acting as if I did something bad! It was a ghost! It was only a matter of time before he did something to hurt us! They are all like that! Why are you defending it?!" Her voiced raised louder and louder as she got over her initial shock, becoming angry.

Ida glared at her granddaughter, "No, Samantha, he was not evil. The only one who has committed an act of evil today here is you. You have ended a being's existence for no other reason than that he was a ghost!" She made a noise of disgust, "And to think that my own granddaughter was capable of such racism! And the worst part is you don't even know what you did was wrong! I thought you had been taught better!"

Sam glared right back, shouting, "How dare you! I am not a racist!"

Ida was done; she had had enough. "This is over! I have come to a decision; you are hereby disowned. Samantha, you will get no inheritance and you are no longer welcome in my home. I will not have a Nazi in my own home, nor in my own family. You have until the end of the day to pack your things. You will be driven to an apartment and your rent will be paid for 6 months. After that, you are on your own." She stated coldly and with that, she promptly turned and left the library to mourn for her friend.

"WHAT!?," Sam screamed. "She can't be serious! I'm being disowned for defending my own family?!" She was beyond angry at this point. She looked at her parents, "Can't you guys do anything?!" Her voice was desperate as she pleaded, "You know I only did it to protect her!"

Her father looked down; he loved his little girl but after hearing what his mother said, he knew she was right. Sam had acted purely out of hatred, not out of concern for others.

Her mother was crying; she knew there was no changing Ida's mind and that if Ida said it, then that's what was going to happen. They had already told Ida that they would stand by her decision and now they had no choice but to do just that. Even though she was not born into the family, she was part of it and when a Manson gives their word, their word is their bond.

Finally, Jeremy spoke, "No, Sam, we can't. We told her it was her decision and that no matter what it was, we would stand behind it. She is right, Sam. You don't even realize that what you just did was wrong and what's worse is that you don't even realize how much you hurt your grandmother today." He looked her in the eye and Sam knew then that they wouldn't and couldn't help her.

"But I was defending her! It was only a matter of time until the ghost got what he wanted from her and then did something terrible! Every single one of them is the same! They are all pure ectoplasmic scum!" Sam raged.

Her father frowned; his mother had been right. Sam had just said almost word for word what the Nazi's had once said to his own father and grandfather. Meanwhile, her mother stood with her hands over her mouth, speechless at what had just come out of her daughters' mouth while fresh tears stung her eyes. Never had she heard such racist comments.

Narrowing his eyes, Jeremy spoke with a cold tone that his daughter rarely heard him use, "I think that's enough; you have more than proven your grandmothers' point. I think it's best if you do what she said."

Sam was beside herself; how could they all be such fools to trust ghosts and to side with them over her! Well, if she wasn't wanted here, FINE! She turned on her heel and stomped out of the library, running until she got to her room. She grabbed her suitcases and started packing. Within fifteen minutes, she had finished and was heading down the stairs. She didn't even give anyone a chance to say goodbye as she slammed the door open and closed behind her. She looked at the driver and the car before deciding against it; if she was leaving, she was leaving on her terms, not theirs. She opened her phone and dialed up the two people she knew would take her in in a heartbeat.

" _Hello?" S_ aid a female voice.

"Hello? Mrs. Fenton, it's Sam."

* * *

 ***Clockwork's tower***

Clockwork stared at his time screens, watching events unfold in many different universes. One, however, had caught his interest. Something wasn't right about it. As he watched, his horror grew and his heart broke, looking upon the scene that lay before him. He needed to know what had transpired for something so horrific to occur so he reversed the flow of time to see exactly that.

 _*Past*_

It has been two years since the events of Phantom Planet, but nothing was good about what happened since. The GIW, having proof that Halfa's exist, had basically outlawed Danny from staying in the human world. They had banished him to the GZ, to live among his enemies, with his little clone, Danielle.

For the most part, his enemies left them alone; Ember had even taken pity on him and Danielle after Danielle had told her what happened. She had spread the word around the Ghost Zone and many of the ghosts were outraged to hear that after all that Phantom had done for the humans, they had still ousted him from his own world and had shown no appreciation. The ghosts may have no great love for Phantom, but at least they appreciated the fact that he had saved their plane of existence. They had decided to give him a few days before heading back to the human world so that all could recover and celebrate.

While that was good, the bad was just about to start. Sam and Tucker were tried for treason for knowing Danny's secret and not alerting the proper authorities, thus 'endangering humankind'. Both were convicted and sentenced to life imprisonment. Neither would talk to their jailors about what knowledge of the Ghost Zone they possessed. Tucker held out until his body could take no more; he kept Danny's secrets till his maker called him home. Sam, due to her family's money, was able to be bribed out of prison but was never the same again. Everywhere she went, she had a haunted look. No one knew what had happened while she was in custody, and no one wanted to know. However, they all agreed that it was because of what happened to her friends.

The Fentons were a little more fortunate than Sam and Tucker, but not by much. They hid all knowledge that Jazz knew anything about Danny's secret and destroyed all their work to protect Danny from it. Jazz even destroyed all of her notes and psychological data concerning Danny and his enemies and allies.

The GIW were furious when they discovered that everything was gone; the Fentons had even destroyed the Ghost portal and all blueprints. hey kept everything of Jazz's involvement to themselves and any evidence that could have pointed to her was also destroyed. The Fenton matriarch and patriarch were arrested for aiding and abetting ghosts and allowing a fugitive to escape, as well as destroying any means of reaching where he had escaped to. They were tried, but they were found not guilty. Luckily for them, Sam had had her parents buy the jury. She and Tucker were doomed but she didn't want the Fentons to join them. As there was no evidence, Jazz was never arrested. After the house and everything had been seized, Jazz and her parents had moved to her aunt'ss to get away from it all. It hurt her that she had lost her brother, but at least she still had her parents and they were safe, which she knew was all that would have mattered to Danny.

 _*present*_

'Well that explains things,' Clockwork thought to himself as he continued watching the time screens. 'But how did _this_ happen' as he looked back at the still time screen he had been looking at before.

He returned his attention to the past, Danny and Danielle living with Ember, Skulker and Danny having an argument about Skulker's treatment of Ember, the resulting fight that took place, Danny almost ending Skulker's afterlife after he shot Danielle by accident during said fight, the stay with Frostbite as Danielle recovered, Ember staying by Danny's side through it all, the joy they had when Dani recovered, the confusion of when she came out of the healing tube at 3 years old – Frostbite explaining that her healing required Danny's mid-morph DNA, resulting in Dani reverting back to her natural age by fixing Dani's DNA, them raising her over the next year together and becoming a couple, the release of Dark Dan-

Clockwork stopped the time screen, realizing with horror what he was witnessing. He started the time screen, dreading what he would see. Dan had been merciless after regaining his strength, destroying any ghost who came across his path, until he finally found Danny.

Dan had held nothing back; He destroyed every defense that Danny put up, pummeling him into submission until he was barely alive, in human form, bleeding out from the hole in his chest. He then turned toward Ember, who had just arrived, hearing the commotion, with a look of pure malice upon his face, his mouth twisted into an evil grin.

"Well. Well. Well." He stated in his deep voice, "The siren became his mate then. Well, it looks like I'm gonna get to relive my past after all." He laughed as she tried to attack him with her guitar, dodging until he finally he caught the instrument in his hand and broke it in half with sheer strength. She looked at the broken instrument in her hands with tears in her eyes, then gasped as he grabbed her by the neck, "Say good bye, Rockstar." He gave an evil smirk before he opened his mouth, firing a Ghostly Wail point blank in Ember's face, all the while electrocuting her with his Ghostly Stinger.

When he finished, the ghostly rocker was no more. Danny let loose an anguished cry, watching the woman he loved become nothing more than ash, but could do nothing more than simply watch, subdued, with tears running down his cheeks. He had never felt such agony in his heart; too much to bear. He tried with all his might to stand, only to be met with the sight of Dan's boot flying into his face. His neck turned so violently that it threatened to break and he blacked out for a moment.

"Pathetic, excuse for a Halfa, you are." Dan sneered, "All those heroics, for what? To be ran out of your own world? To come to the Ghost Zone, to live as a ghost? No appreciation for what you did? I told you all those years ago there was no future there." Dan crouched down in front of Danny, poking at the bleeding wound on the boy's chest, eliciting a whimper of pain, "I bet your wondering why I'm willing to kill you now, aren't you?" He asked, "Well, that's simple. I belong outside of time. I don't need you to turn dark anymore. I just want to make you suffer; I told you a long time that I was inevitable. Well, guess what your time is now up. You're dying Daniel. And you want to know what's gonna happen next?"

Danny managed to look up at his most hated enemy in defiance, with all the hatred he could muster and spat in his face. He wouldn't give Dan the satisfaction of knowing that he had broken Danny to his core.

Suddenly, Dan slammed his fist though Danny's chest and straight through his core/heart.

"Next, I'm gonna walk into that house and I'm going to do to that little girl what I have just done to you," Dan finished as he pulled his hand from Danny's chest, his heart and core still in his hand. Dan then stood and walked toward the house to end the last of Danny's life, Danielle.

Clockwork knew he shouldn't; he knew that there would be consequences for this action...but he could not and would not allow a now four-year-old ghostling from _any_ timeline be killed, let alone in such a horrific way. Call him fickle, but he had a soft spot for children. To make sure, he quickly browsed the timeline of this reality and established that it would change very little of the outcomes should Danielle survive. And so, he removed Danielle from that universe's timeline and interposed her in the current one.

'It's a good thing I have free reign this time,' He thought, 'The Observants would have my head for that...'

Suddenly hearing a pop behind him, he smiled as a child's cry was heard. Just as he had predicted, she was younger because of the time transfer. Instead of four she was now two years old, and he found himself thinking, 'How in the Ghost Zone am I going to care for a halfling baby?'

Daniel was too young to take her in just yet; maybe after a couple of years, but not currently. Then he smiled; why not make her the child of his grandson and his beloved in this timeline? He investigated their future and decided on the perfect place to put Dani in the time stream.

"It's a couple years away, but I think that is a perfect spot for her to come into their lives." Clockwork smirked, stretching out. "All is as it should be." He said as the tiny toddler vanished with a pop.

 **And Scene!**

 **So, I know I said that this would be about Tucker and Jazz but hear me out: I know everyone was wondering how I was bringing Dani in and I think I found a way that works, hence why I put it here. I think there will be about… 2 more chapters of filler and then we will have the time skip.**

 **Dani: I'M TWO?! And how is that introducing me to the story?! I'm basically gonna be useless! I'm a two-year-old Halfa who isn't even actually doing anything yet!**

 **Me: Dani, what did I say at the beginning of the chapter?**

 **Dani: That I was gonna be introduced!**

 **Me: And?**

 **Dani: ….not in the way I might think…**

 **Me: Exactly. Now, I did this chapter for 2 reasons. 1, for Dani, and then 2, I wanted to give a little info on what's going on with Sam. We have been pretty focused on the Phantom family for the last few chapters. I wanted to shine some light on what's going on with her, so now that I have accomplished that, we will be moving on to Jazz/Tucker and Vlad/Pandora next chapter. Then after that, will be the moment you have all been waiting for Danny and Ember's first date and boy do I got something planned for you.**

 **Jazz: Before we go, fun fact that I'm sure some of you may be curious about: Yahweh is the Jewish God and Shehaqim is the third circle of Heaven in the Jewish belief. Oh! And did you know that Yahweh is...**

 **Me: Jazz, we need to go. You can give us a Theology lesson later...maybe...**

 **Jazz: ...Fine...**


End file.
